SSTXKH3: Squidward's Sexy Time x Kingdom Hearts 3
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: The crossover of Squidward's Sexy Time and Kingdom Hearts 3 Canon Mix!
1. Chapter 1

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had awoken in a world unknown to them while in their underwater/Atlantica form. "Okay, what the hell just happened?", Donald asked. Sora checked his surroundings. "Somewhere underwater... but where? This looks nothing like Atlantica...", Sora thought. "Oh well, fuck it. I just hate being in this form. I have tentacles and you can already see where that's going," Donald said as he saw something emerge from the sand in the distance. Donald nudged Sora and Goofy to grab their attention. First, a long, slimey, and slender figure came out, followed by more. "Squid...", Donald said under his breath. Eventually, something that had the shape and appearance of a dick popped out. "WHAT?", everybody yelled. "Ugh...", said the creature emerging from the sand. It was no longer burried underground. The creature stood tall, had four feet that were tentacles, and wore a brown shirt. "Wha? Who are you guys... wait, WHAT HAPPENED? Where am I?", the squid said as it began frantically looking around. "That's what we wanna know!", Sora said, but the creature didn't hear him. "...Spongebob, are you here... didn't think so...", it said in a sad tone. It fell against the ground and punched down on the sand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!", it yelled. Just then another movement in the sand shuffled around from behind the squid. Sora got his keyblade ready to attack, but then he retracted it. The second creature appeared to be harmless as well. It was rectangular, wore brown pants, and had a red tie, with various holes in his body. The sponge approached the squid and put its hand on the latter's shoulder. "Squidward... you did it. We've won the battle...", it said. The squid instantly turned around and embraced it. "Spongebob, you're still alive! We've finally put an end to all of it! The frequent disasters... the bad plot writing... all the dying! Well, maybe not the second, but who knows?", the Squid said. Sora exchanged glances with Donald and Goofy and they all shrugged. "Excuse me, but, where are we?", Sora asked. The squid and sponge let go of each other. "Bikini Bottom... why?", asked the squid. Goofy giggled upon hearing the town name as Donald wacked him with his staff. "My name is Spongebob, and that's Squidward, where are you guys from?", Spongebob said. Sora huddled up with his friends. "Should we tell him?", he asked. "Fuck. No," Donald said. Goofy frowned a bit as Sora sighed. "Hey, what are you talking about over there?", Spongebob asked, as he started walking up to the gang. "Spongebob, stand back!", Squidward yelled, as he got in the way. "Don't get near them... they must, they just have to be sent by IAMASEXYMAN!", Squidward said. Spongebob gasped. "What? But you defeated him!", Spongebob exclaimed. "I know, I know, but... what if he managed to survive. All I know is that I apparently ended him... and the world more or less reset," Squidward said, and then a thought just hit him. "Are you... the original Spongebob or the one from the altered timeline?", he asked. "The original...", Spongebob said. "Looks like things did reset... at least we still have our memories," Squidward said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were confused. "Who is IAMASEXYMAN? What the hell is going on here?", they thought. "We better slip out of the scene," Donald whispered, as the trio started slowly tiptoeing away. "Oh no you don't!", Squidward yelled. "We can't let you carry out your evil duties made up by IAMASEXYMAN!", he added. The team took a run for it. "You can run but you can't hide! I know this place as good as I know Spongebob's ass!", Squidward said, chasing after them.

A few hours passed and Sora, Donald, and Goofy managed to shake Squidward off their tail, and were hiding behind a rock shaped like a face or something. "So... let's look over things," Sora suggested. "Well... that bitch the Fourth Wall... what was it he said before sending us off again?," Donald wondered. "Something about reviving our friends and making sure we don't intefer with his plans...", Goofy said. "Right, right. Well that makes no fucking sense. He must have sent us to a world. Here, I'll call in the Cummi Shit, err, Gummi Ship," Donald said, as he took out a car remote and pressed a tracking button. "Location Unknown," it said. "Well shiiiiiiit," Donald sighed. "Wherever we are, I'm sure we're safe from that tentacle monster and pedophilic sponge," Sora said. A laugh broke through the air and Sora's heart froze. "Miss me?", a familiar voice asked. It was the squid, Squidward. "You won't escape us!", Spongebob yelled. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped leaning against the back of the house and started running again. "You can't catch us! We'll use the power of friendship or some generic shit like that to make it out!", Goofy yelled as he looked behind him to see the chasers approaching. "Yeah, well, we have the power of awful gay yaoi bullshit to help us catch you!", Spongebob yelled in return. Everybody stopped running. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Squidward, and Spongebob exchanged awkward glances. "Well... uh," Squidward began. "Let's just get back to the part where you chase us," Goofy said, and the chase started up once more.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still running but it looked as if they had lost their bounty again. "I'm tired of this bullshit. Sora, next time we're staying and you're cutting off each and every one of his tentacles, while Goofy and I beat the shit out of that sponge," Donald said in anger. "Gawrsh, those are some weeeeird lookin' heartless... or nobody? Or unversed- wait we don't know about those. I know! Maybe they're DREAM EATERS," Goofy said. And at the thought of Dream Eaters, Sora broke down and started crying. Memories of the time he got gangbanged nonstop for days by Dream Eaters once again filled his mind. And with the thought of Squidward possibly being a Dream Eater, he begun to invision scenarions in his head, with Squidward using his "tentacles" on him. "No... I... can't fight. We need to get out of here... no matter what," Sora began, as he bashed his head against a rock. Donald pulled Goofy over to the side. "We need to make him stop thinking about Dream Eaters," Donald said. Goofy scratched his head. "Got any ideas?", he asked. Donald let out a hum. "Ooh, I got it!", he said. "All we gotta do is make him experience a worse sexual event than being gangbanged by Dream Eaters. Soon, he'll forget the Dream Eater shit ever happened and instead he'll be scarred with memories of the new spectacle," Donald said. "But what is it we could possibly do?", Goofy wondered. "You'll see, you'll see...", Donald said in a creepy tone.

Meanwhile, in a cryptic dark room, somewhere within another dimension. "Master, I put them where I told you," said a figure in a dark cloak. "Good, good," said a dark being sitting in a big chair fit for a king. "Now, release the heartless into the world. I want that entire universe filled with them. They need to rain darkness all over, to the point of where light is only rumored to exist there...", it said. The figure in the dark cloak nodded. "Understood, master..."  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob and Squidward had reached their homes. "Squidward, let's check my house first... Gary probably needs to be fed," Spongebob said. Squidward nodded. "Alright, but we check every other house right after you've taken care of Gary. We have to make sure everybody is alright," Squidward said. Squidward was worried. There was an odd and ominous tension in the air. Spongebob opened his door, which was slightly jammed. A spider web hung across the corner of the room. "So dusty in here," Spongebob said as he walked over and ripped the web off. "Spongebob... I feel, just a little... unsure. Something feels... off," Squidward said. Spongebob turned around to gaze at Squidward. "You're right... let's go see if Gary is sleeping upstairs," Spongebob said, as he ran up stairs. As Squidward neared the stairs, he heard the creeks coming from Spongebob's step. He took a few of his own and felt a little caving in on the step, and as he walked up just a little more, he heard Spongebob scream. Squidward rushed up. Spongebob's room had bloodstains all over the floor and walls, and Gary was lying dead in the center of Spongebob's room, cut wide open on his side, with his shell smashed into nearly nonexistent pieces. Spongebob leaned over the bloodbathed Gary as he began to cry. Squidward slowly approached Spongebob. "...I knew something was up. Don't worry, this may not be over yet, but we'll find out how to put a true stop to it," Squidward said. Spongebob sniffled as he turned around to Squidward and leaned against him for comfort.

Spongebob finished digging a grave for Gary, as he kissed Gary's cheek one last time and filled the hole with sand. "Come on Spongebob, let's go check Patrick's house...", Squidward said. Spongebob and Squidward started walking over the Patrick's house just a few feet away, but as they stepped past Squidward's front doorstep, Spongebob stopped, as Squidward did a few steps later. "This," Spongebob stated. Squidward turned around and looked at him. "This is where it all started," Spongebob said as a single tear dropped down his face. Squidward walked over to Spongebob. "Careful, don't poke me in the eye," Spongebob said, as he winked with his eye that Squidward's dick once injured. Squidward chuckled. "What ever happened to that hole I gave you?", Squidward asked. Spongebob showed his back to Squidward. "Oh, it healed itself!", he said cheerfully. "...I remember this like it was yesterday," Spongebob said. Squidward sighed. "Yeah... good memories... that only took us to bad ones... and where we are now. Come on, let's go check Patrick's house," Squidward said. They both walked the rest of the way over. Squidward prepared to lift the rock open as he looked over to Spongebob. "Now Spongebob, be warned... what you may see could be very... horrifying," Squidward said. Spongebob braced himself and nodded, as Squidward opened up Patrick's rock. Patrick was there. Cut. Into pieces. Patrick's head was jammed into his toilet, while one of his arms had a knife stuck into it. One of his legs was a little ways across the room, and it looked like something took a huge bite out of it. Patrick's belly was in the certain of the room, somebody had wrote "fatass" across it in blood. Spongebob screamed in horror and looked back. "That bastard...", Squidward said.

Squidward had comforted Spongebob after hours of attempts, and had carried him across the roads of Bikini Bottom. They were heading to the Krusty Krab, and about halfway there, they found a trail of blood leading to it. Squidward followed the trail in haste and bursted into the doors of the Krusty Krab. Krabs was there, with his eyes ripped off and shoved into his ass, with all his money burned next to him. Right on the other side of the buidling was Pearl, naked, with Krabby Patties stuck into her whale vagina. Last of all was Plankton. His eye was ripped out of his body and placed next to him, cut open. The entire building was covered in blood, but it looked a lot more fresh than the past blood stains. Spongebob started hyperventilating, and Squidward gave him CPR with his dick. "Come on Spongebob, lt's time we leave and go see if Sandy is ok-", Squidward said as Spongebob stopped him. "No, NO MORE, NO MORE! NO FUCKING MORE!", Spongebob yelled. Squidward dragged Spongebob on against his own will as they continued to Sandy's house.

Many painful minutes later, the duo reached the house. There was no blood anywhere. "Squidward... maybe Sandy is... okay?", Spongebob said as they neared the door of the tree/house thing. "Maybe...", Squidward began. As he opened the door, all he saw was blood inside of Sandy's house. "NOOOOO!", Spongebob screamed. Squidward rushed upstairs into Sandy's bedroom. She was lying in the corner naked, with a knife stuck into her side. "You two...", she said in a raspy voice. "Come... come closer...", she said. "What is it?", Spongebob asked, holding her hand. "I'm sorry for trying to get revenge on you for leaving me at Planet Titgigantias... if I hadn't done that, Squidward would have never time traveled and there would have been no need for further violence...", Sandy said. "No... all you did was get used. We're all being used... possibly even now. There is one from another dimension, controlling us for entertainment," Spongebob explained. "That explains a lot...", Sandy said, as his breathing slowed down gradually. "I just want you two to know that... back in Chapter 4... the time I spent with you two contains some of my favorite memories...", Sandy went on. Spongebob drew closer to Sandy. "Do you have any last request, Sandy?", he asked. "Just... fuck," she said with all her remaining energy. Squidward exchanged a serious glance with Spongebob, and they both began fucking Sandy, as it was her last wish. "Sandy, you're the greatest shemale I have ever met," Spongebob said as he finished.

Spongebob and Squidward left the house. "So... how do we find out what's going on?", Spongebob asked. Squidward facepalmed. "Shit, fuck, dammit!", he yelled. Spongebob was a little surprised of Squidward's vocabulary. "We could have ASKED Sandy since s(he) was still alive!", Squidward yelled. Spongebob had to admit that he felt a little inane for not thinking about doing so. "Well... maybe we'll find someone else?", Spongebob said. Just then, Squidward hushed Spongebob. "Don't move... I think I hear those three from earlier again...", Squidward said. Spongebob gasped. "They must have done it! THEY KILLED OUR FRIENDS!", he yelled. Dark shadowy figures approached from behind the duo. "Surprise, bitch!", it yelled. It was the same boy from before, but this time he looked much more menacing, and his companions looked different. They were weird shadowy monsters, and both looked nearly identical. "It was you, you killed our friends!", Spongebob yelled. "I knew, I knew it alllll along!", Squidward said. The evil boy laughed. "Yes, my name is Sora, and these are Donald and Goofy. I killed each and every last one of your pathetic, worthless, piece of shit friends. Slowly, painfully, and violently," the evil boy said. One of the heartless burped out the missing piece of Patrick's leg from earlier, and it was covered in blood. Spongebob looked away in disgust. "You must hate me now, right?", Sora asked. "Are you fucking insane? You relentless little...", Squidward began, as Sora hushed him. "You feel the anger and hatred welling inside of you? It fuels you, yes? Makes you feel stronger? Use that... let it consume you. Only then you'll be able to stop me!", Sora said. Squidward pushed him away. "No, I'm not falling for it! You're trying to manipulate me, aren't you?!", Squidward yelled. Sora laughed. "Oh please. Donald, Goofy, whatever. Go show this tentacle monster that we mean business," he said, as the heartless ran over to Spongebob. Squidward tried jumping over to him and protecting him, but the heartless already had him and Sora grabbed Squidward, holding both of his arms. "Now, witness, the true power of darkness!", he said. The heartless ripped open Spongebob's stomach as he screamed in pain. Squidward got angrier, and a dark aurora started to surrounded him. "Squidward, NOOOO!", Spongebob yelled. Sora pushed Squidward over and the heartless got hold of him, and held him back as he struggled. Sora took out a sword, shaped like a key. Squidward had never seen such weaponary before. He gazed upon the key, as a dark light surrounded it. Sora lowered it and pointed it to Spongebob's heart, as he shook in fear. "Let it out...", Sora said, as an orb of dark energy exited Spongebob, and formed itself into the shape of Spongebob himself. It looked different though. The copy had a darker tone, had a more pointy nose, and weird black hair. "And to you, the name Spongitas shall be given," Sora said. "Yes... master...", Spongitas said. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Spongitas left. Squidward waddled over to Spongebob. "Spongebob... are you okay?", he asked. Spongebob blinked with an expression of pure pain showing in his face. "I feel... lightheaded. Squidward... Spongitas is my dark side... when I had to fuck my evil self from an alternate timeline, I think Evil Spongebob left his vessel and took refuge inside of me... he just now left me in a new vessel... made entirely out of darkness," Spongebob said, as he passed out. Squidward held Spongebob up in his arms and gazed into the sky. "We'll find a way buddy. We'll find... a way." 


	3. Chapter 3

Donald and Goofy were wandering around Bikini Bottom looking for plausible ways to scar Sora for life as they abruptly came across a heartless. "Oh shit, not here! I got it!", Goofy yelled as he leaped into the air. Donald grabbed Goofy by the pants and stopped him. "No, we could use this to our advantage... hey, heartless. Go round up some of your friends... we'll make it worth your while...", Donald said. The heartless winked and ran off into the distance.

A few hours passed, and hordes and hordes of heartless rushed towards Donald and Goofy. Goofy looked over to Donald in concern. "Gawrsh Donald, that sure is a lot of heartless, what are you gonna do with em?", he asked. Donald grinned. "Hehee... all of you! Go gangbang Sora! Do it for hours, days, AGES!", Donald yelled. All of the heartless cheered on and ran right past him, and headed towards Sora. Sora slowly lifted his head from against the rock he was previously bashing his head on. "Oh no, heartless!", he yelled, but before he could take out his keyblade, he was already being gangbanged to death by them. Donald and Goofy walked through the ocean of horny heartless. "THIS SURE IS WORSE THAN THE TIME YOU GOT GANGBANGED BY DREAM EATERS, HUH?", Goofy asked. Sora screamed so loud, that the sound echoed the entire ocean.

Meanwhile, in the distance.

"Spongebob... did you hear that?", Squidward asked. Spongebob looked up at Squidward and nodded. "Should we head over there?", he asked. Squidward sighed. "I bet it's a trap...", he said. Spongebob got up and brushed himself off. "Who cares, we have nothing to lose," he said in a depressing tone, as he trudged onward looking down against the ground. Squidward was gonna say something, but he kept his mouth shut and followed Spongebob.

Spongebob and Squidward walked on for hours and hours, and the screaming they heard in the distance got more and more frequent and louder as they continued on. Squidward and Spongebob rushed on ahead through the empty streets of Bikini Bottom. They were getting closer and closer to the source of all the screaming. Squidward stopped Spongebob for a second as he gazed into the distance and saw a weird shadowy storm erupt. "Should we go over there?", Spongebob asked in a concerned tone. "It... it has to be a trap. But I don't care. Not like we have a reason to care anymore," Squidward said. He held Spongebob's hand as they approached the storm. Spongebob and Squidward were barely a few yards away as they heard one final loud scream. It was the boy from before, Sora. "W-what the hell is going on here?", Squidward gasped. "They're being gangbanged by those shadowy monsters!", Spongebob exclaimed. Spongebob looked away in horror as Donald and Goofy screamed and gut pulled into the massive dark orgy. "Should we... help them?", Squidward wondered aloud. Spongebob exhanged a glance with him. "Maybe so... but this is probably still some sort of trap," Spongebob said. Squidward nodded and took a few steps forward. "How... are we supposed to fight them?", he asked. Spongebob shrugged, as something formed in his hand. The item had materialized into the shape of a key. Squidward was shocked as the key erected out of Spongebob's hand. Spongebob looked down at his weapon. He heard a voice in his head. "Use this and it will guide you to the light," it said. "Right," Spongebob said, as he leaped into battle. Squidward took a few steps back and watched the battle go on as Spongebob slashed his key-shaped weapon through each shadowy monster.

Moments passed the shadowy monsters depleted in numbers. Spongebob gasped for air as Sora, Donald, and Goofy layed down in horror of what had happened. "That... backfired...", Donald said. Goofy shook right beside him. "Gawrsh... I never knew a Heartless could do that," Goofy thought. Sora was knocked out. Squidward approached the trio. "You're coming with us this time, and you'll pay for what you did!", Squidward yelled, as he violently kicked and bashed Donald and Goofy, as they passed out. "Spongebob, help me carry them. We're taking them to MY house," Squidward called over. Spongebob brushed off his bruises and helped Squidward lift up the trio of outsiders. "Maybe... maybe we've settled things now...", Spongebob said, as he trailed off in thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sora, Donald, and Goofy awoke in a strange location. It was inside a seemingly modern day house full of antiques and whatnot. "W-where are we?", Sora asked. Donald and Goofy looked over. "Shhh, quiet!", Donald said trying to hush Sora. Sora took in his surroundings a bit more. He was tied up in a bedroom, with Donald and Goofy next to him. "I had a weird dream... where I got raped by Heartless, and you two were there...", Sora began. Goofy chuckled as Donald whacked him with his staff. All three were now back in human form, but still underwater, oddly able to breath. Sora looked over in worry to Goofy as he chuckled. "It... it wasn't a dream was it?", he asked. Goofy was about to say something as another voice broke through the air. A long shadow covered the walls to the right of the room, where the staircase was. "What do we do with them?", asked a loud obnoxious voice. "Shit, it's the squid and sponge fags from before, act like you're still knocked out!", Donald said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all closed their eyes. Squidward and Spongebob entered the room. "Hmm... still unconcious, I see," Squidward said as he closely examined the trio. Goofy started randomly snoring. "You idiot, I said act unconcious, not act like you're sleeping!", Donald yelled. Squidward and Spongebob gasped as Donald realized what he had done. "Uhh, I mean...", Donald began. Squidward and Spongebob approached their tied up enemies as Donald tried getting Goofy to open his eyes. "They caught on! Stop pretending to sleep and DO SOMETHING!", Donald screamed. Spongebob and Squidward stopped in confusion as Sora exchanged glances with everyone in the room. "I think... he's actually sleeping," Sora said. Just then Goofy started letting out giggles between each snore. "I think he's having a dream...", Spongebob said. Goofy let out his iconic laugh as he grew a noticable bulge in his pants. His snoring gradually decreased as he laughed more and more. "Yeah, a dream alright. A WET dream," Squidward said. Everyone stared in silence as Goofy's laughing got louded and eventually turned into groaning. Goofy started eventually squirming around in his rope that tied him up, and it eventually loosened and let him out. "Spongebob, get him!", Squidward said. Spongebob leaped at Goofy but Goofy rolled out of the way, got up, and started sleep walking. "Goofy, wake up! Fight them!", Donald yelled. Goofy turned over to him with his eyes shut. "What's that honey? Ohh I like it when you say my name. You want me to what them now?", Goofy said. "FIGHT THEM!", Donald yelled back. Goofy chuckled. "Fuck them? Alrighty then!", Goofy said in a cheerful voice. He neared Spongebob as he backed up. "Squidward help!", Spongebob yelled. Squidward neared Goofy. "No, fight the one behind you first!", Donald yelled. Goofy spun around with his shield in hand and hit Squidward, sending him flying to the other side of the room. "Fuck who? There's nobody there! Do you want me to fuck the air?", Goofy yelled. "No, I want you to fuc-, err, fight them! Get us out of here too!", Donald yelled. Sora remained in silent as he watched the spectacle. Goofy walked over to the rope holding Sora and Donald tied to the wall. "Break us free," Donald pleaded. "I'll right, I'll bakkake you for a fee!", Goofy said. Donald's eyes widened. "No, no, no, NO!", he yelled. Spongebob slowly got back up on his feet as Goofy and Donald argued. He walked closer step by step and leaped onto Goofy's back. "There! That's your target! Get him first!", Donald said. Goofy grabbed Spongebob and slammed he down against the ground in the corner of the room. "I don't know why she wants me to do this, but if I HAVE to I will," Goofy said. "NOOOOO!", Spongebob screamed as Goofy nearly penetrated him. Squidward awoke from where he got knocked out smashed into the wall and got up and walked over. Squidward grabbed Goofy and slapped him in the face. "Hey, you told me you wanted this! And now you're the one raping me? I don't think so, I'm fighting back!", he said. Donald nudged Sora. "Sora, I think we can escape. Get out your keyblade," Donald said. Sora's keyblade erected from his hand. "Good, now, try to cut the rope," Donald suggested. "Why... why didn't we do this earlier?", Sora asked. "Just. Do. It!", Donald demanded. Sora started cutting down the rope as the battle between Spongebob & Squidward and Goofy continued. Squidward grabbed Goofy by the shoulders and pushed him down against a bed. "Now we'll see how YOU like it!", Squidward yelled. "I'm not paid enough for this," Goofy said. Spongebob watched as Squidward beat the shit out of Goofy through metaphorically sexual ways. "Go Squidward!", he cheered. Spongebob started hopping through the air like a retarded moronic cheerleader, as Sora walked up from behind and whacked him with his keyblade. "OW!", Spongebob yelled in pain. Squidward turned around just as Goofy finally woke up. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER HURT HIM AGAIN!", Squidward yelled as he neared Sora. Goofy got up off the bed and bashed his shield against Squidward's head. Both Spongebob and Squidward were knocked out. "I guess it's our turn to bag them up... here, let's take them down stairs...," Sora said.

An hour passed and Spongebob and Squidward awoke, tied up naked and hung to the wall in Squidward's house. "Huh... no... NO! What's going on?!", Squidward screamed. His rope suddenly got tighter. Sora sat an a big chair across the room, wearing a gay little crown, with a cocky little face. "You'll be answering some questions," Sora said. Squidward squirmed around more, as Goofy pulled on the rope to tighten it further. Donald got his magic ready to use as a torture device. "YOU should be answering US!", Spongebob yelled. "Why? What did we ever do to you guys?", Sora asked. "What did you do to us? WHAT DID YOU DO TO US? You killed all our friends... you ripped open Gary and smashed his shell! You cut Patrick into pieces and made fun of his weigth! YOU TORE OFF MR. KRABS' EYES AND SHOVED THEM INTO HIS ASS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Not to mention how you stuffed Krabby Patties into Pearl's vagina! As well as ripping out Plankton's eye... and Sandy... oh Sandy. But you didn't just stop there. You cut my chest open! Intentionally enraged Squidward, and you used that key thing of yours to clon-", Spongebob ranted on. Sora interrupted him as he mentioned the keyblade. "You mean this thing?", he asked as his keyblade formed. "YES! You took it out and shot some beam into my chest, and created a new me! You called him... Spongitas. Why am I even bothering to repeat all this, you know damn well what you fiends did!", Spongebob screamed. "We never did ANY of that!", Sora yelled. "Yeah, plus when we first got here you attacked us!", Goofy yelled. "That didn't qualify the MURDERING of our friends!", Squidward yelled. Goofy tightened his rope yet again, and Squidward started gasping for air. "Squidward!", Spongebob yelled. "If he talks again we'll finish him off,and move on to you," Donald said. "Let's make a compromise. Tell us why you attacked us when we first ended up here," Sora said. Squidward struggled around in his rope and tried speaking as Goofy tightened it even more. He started squirming and gasping for air as he began to run out of oxygen. Spongebob screamed in anger. "So, you call that a keyblade, right?", he asked Sora. "Yes. Only certain people have the power to use them," he explained. Spongebob smirked as he formed his own, Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped. "HOW?!", they all yelled. Spongebob broke out of his rope and whacked Goofy with his keyblade. Goofy fell back and let go of the rope, allowing Squidward to breath again. Spongebob leaped up and cut Squidward's rope with his keyblade and knocked the stand Donald was standing over, and jumped over to present himself to Sora. Squidward got up off the ground he fell on and tried yelling something out, but Donald and Goofy jumped over and held him down as they beat the shit out of him. "We finish this here and now!", Spongebob yelled. Sora laughed. "What do you know what the keyblade?", he questioned. Spongebob rushed towards Sora, who hit him, sending him flying across the room. Spongebob hit his back flat against the wall. He leaped off Squidward's kitchen table and back into the fight. "That's how you use your keyblade? How did you even get one in the first place?", Sora questioned. "Back when you extracted my darkside a chapter or two ago...," Spongebob began. "How many times do we have to tell you? That wasn't us!", Sora yelled. Spongebob tried making a quick cheap shot, but Sora guarded and pushed him down against the ground. "You're finished," he said, but before he could make his move, Squidward's yell broke through the air. "STOP. This is all a misunderstanding. We're being used. All of us," he screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "It's... IAMASEXYMAN. You three may not know who he is, but he's a tyrant with godlike powers, and extremly sexy. He controlled our world as if it were some kind of joke and made some sort of novel out of it, and made millions," Squidward started. Sora slowly lifted his keyblade away from Spongebob. "Spongebob and I, well, a different Spongebob actually, had to go and fight IAMASEXYMAN in the real world. We left this story and traveled to his mansion and fought him. I lost the other Spongebob, but I won in the end... everything faded out into white before me and I directly afterward, I ended up back here, where this all started...," Squidward continued. Donald sighed. "I call bullshit on this one," he said. "No, Donald. It's starting to make sense. Before we got sent here, everything faded out on us. And IAMASEXYMAN... he sounds just like The Fourth Wall!", Sora said. And at that moment, both teams knew they were tricked into fighting each other. "But Squidward," Spongebob began. "What about the evil versions of them that killed our friends?", he asked. Squidward thought. "Well it really wasn't them I guess. This has to be all of IAMASEXYMAN's doing," he said. "But... why did The Fourth Wall send us here then?", Sora wondered. Squidward looked over to him. "I think we may be dealing with a common enemy or two."

The team walked outside as an odd sensation shook the land. Everything started fading out to white again. "Everyone, grab on!", Squidward yelled, as Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy grabbed onto Squidward.


	5. Chapter 5

GO READY MY OTHER FIC, SEXY FALLS FIRST PLEASE. YOU WILL NEED TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THIS

* * *

><p>A burst of light tore through the woods, and our heroes appeared out of thin air. "Where are we NOW?", wondered Squidward, as he looked around. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Spongebob were there too, also checking their surroundings. "...Squidward! We need water to breath!", Spongebob gasped, as he began to mimmick the choking signal, but nothing happened. Squidward pondered why he and Spongebob were able to breath despite being nowhere near or under water. "Must be plot armor... did IAMASEXYMAN allow us to breath like this?", Squidward wondered. "You're correct. He did," said a familiar voice in the distance. The gang looked over, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped in disbelief. It was Axe- err, Lea! "Sorry if I'm a little late," he joked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran over as Squidward and Spongebob exchanged glances. "Do you guys... know him?", Squidward asked. Sora nodded. "He's Axel. Got it memo-", Sora began, as Axel thunked him across the head. "It's Lea, for fucksake. WHY CAN'T ANYONE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT?", he cried, as he fell to his knees and punched the ground. Spongebob walked over. "So, Lea is it?", he asked. Lea quickly got up. "Yeah, it is. Got it memorized?", he greeted, as he shook hands with Spongebob. "Well, I'm Spongebob and my sexy friend over there is Squidward," Spongebob greeted back. Squidward approached Lea. "What do you know about this situation?", Squidward asked. Lea sighed and took a deep breath. "It's a long story. You'll need to take a seat," he said.<p>

Everyone got situated and sat down. "The foe from our world, The Fourth Wall, has teamed up with IAMASEXYMAN, your tyrant-like God," Lea explained. Everyone gasped. "He also has a little evil version of Sora running around doing most of his dirty work," he continued. Suddenly, everything from the previous four chapters made sense to the gang now. "What are they even planning to do?", Squidward asked him. Lea looked down. "Well, it's not pretty...", he admitted. Everyone leaned in towards him. "He and The Fourth Wall have teamed up to take out not only both of our home worlds, but every other world vaguely connected to IAMASEXYMAN, for his creations are starting to become selfaware that they're all being tortured through writing for entertainment, or something like that," he concluded. Spongebob cried and leaned against Squidward. "We never defeated him," he said in tears. Squidward looked down on Spongebob and patted his back. "We still have hope...", he whispered. "Is that all you know so far?", Sora asked. Lea got up and started walking around the group. "Well, all I know is that they need all of the sponge's friends dead, and they want to keep us away for the time being," he said. Spongebob started crying even harder, as he clenched onto Squidward. "Those bastards!", Squidward yelled. "Well... apparently, they said something along the lines of Spongebob being able to bring them back to life through a rebirth process, that also involves Squidward...", Lea said awkwardly. Spongebob lifted his face up from against Squidward and looked back at Lea. "REALLY?", he anxiously asked in excitement. "Well, you're oddly more happy about that than I expected...", Lea said, confused. Spongebob nodded. "Well, uhh, I've also heard they're keeping your friends separated in different worlds too," Lea continued. Spongebob got off of Squidward and stood right in front of Lea, on his knees. "Tell me more! Tell me more!", Spongebob begged. Axel shrugged. "Well, the names I remember hearing were Patrick, Gary, Krabs, and Sandy," he said. Spongebob smiled. "What? What about Pearl and Plankton?", Squidward asked. Spongebob turned around and gave Squidward an annoyed look. "Are you seriously implying I give a shit about them?", he asked. Squidward stared at Spongebob a bit with a blank expression. "Yeah, you're probably right. They don't matter, now, let's get going and find one of our friends!", Squidward cheered.

Author's Note: Go read my other story, Sexy Falls (A Gravity Falls troll/crack/fanfic) to get the upcoming section of the story.

Meanwhile, halfway across the forest was an old shack. A very cheap one. Inside was a cheap old man named Stan, a teenage prostitue named Wendy, a fatass named Soos, and a couple of 12 year-old twins named Dipper and Mabel. Everyone was masturbating in some way, shape, or form, except for Mabel and Soos. Soos was laying on the couch watching TV while having a heart attack, and Mabel was bored, sitting on the floor casually waiting for something eventful to happen. And she would soon get her wish, though with an unexpected outcome. A young, weird, creepy freak of a kid named Gideon with magic powers showed up at her door, naked, with his small, nearly nonexistent penis fully exposed. "Mabel, my love, I have come back for you," he said, as he held a bouquet of roses in his hand. Mabel screamed and smacked him across the face. "Get some clothes on you freak!", she yelled. Just as she was about to close the door on him, Gideon's amulet started glowing. "Hee hee hee... this amulet has a power. It gives people orgasms!", he explained. Just then, everyone in the Mystery Shack came. Dipper stained his bed, Wendy leaked puddles, Soos was having a heart attack, seizure, and an orgasm all at the same time, and Stan finished fapping upstairs, and he let out a cumshot that flew through the house and bounced across the walls, ultimately hitting Gideon right in the eye. Gideon screamed in pain so loud his amulet shattered. Mabel laughed as Gideon ran away naked, into the forest. "Well, that was kinda funny," she admitted, as she walked into the living. "Hey Soos, guess what just happened!", she said enthusiastically. Soos had no response, as he laid there naked on the couch. "Soos...?", Mabel asked. She walked over and examined him. "SOOS IS DEAD!", she cried.

Gideon was running across the forest, naked. He tripped over a stump and got a splinter in his dick, but he had no time to cry over it, so he got up and kept running. Various evil and violent monsters and creates took sight of him, but all they did was laugh as he ran by. He kept running until he ran into a group of people. Our very own heroes. "Hey, watch where you're going!", Squidward yelled. "Oh my gosh, it talks!", Gideon yelled. "Of course we can!", Spongebob yelled, as he held a fist up to Gideon. Goofy giggled. "Hey guys, check out that kid's 'keyblade'," he said as he held in laughter. Everyone laughed but Gideon stood there in confusion, until he realized they were referring to his dick. "Oh come on! I have no time for this. Look, I have a job for you guys...", he said. The gang looked at each other. "Well, what's in it for us?", Lea asked. Gideon thought for a second. "Anything will DO. What do you guys want? Money? Sex? Power?", Gideon suggested. "Well... we do need help finding our missing friends," Sora said. "Deal. We'll get an entire search party. Now, all I need for you guys to do for me, is to go to an upcoming funeral, and steal the dead body," Gideon said. The gang exhanged looks again, this time worried ones. "Well... if it lets us find our friends, we have to!", Sora said. Everyone nodded and agreed.

A day passed, and Soos' funeral was being held. Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lea were hiding behind some trees. "Alright, we need a BIG distraction, and then someone runs in there and pulls him out of the scene. Wait, make that four or so of us, he looks heavy," Lea said. Just as everyone had a rock, paper, scissors tournament about who would do the distraction, some sort of outburts began in the seating of the funeral. Everyone was masturbating, and there was moaning sounds. The team immediately looked over to the dead body. Someone was fucking it in front of everyone! "This would be a good distraction...", Donald begun. "If it weren't for the fact it's making literally EVERYONE stare at the body," Sora finished. A few minutes passed as the gang waited around in their hidden spot, until they heard a loud scream break through the air. "OH NO, SOOS' DEAD COCK PENETRATED WENDY TOO HARD AND KILLED HER," they heard someone scream. Everyone looked out from the spot as they saw the cheap Grunkle Stan guy tell everyone to fuck off, while flashing them with his dick. Everyone ran away in horror, and Stan's attention quickly shifted over to an outhouse, that was shaking with loud moans and grunting coming from inside. "...Does anyone else realize that those two twins literally just went in there a second ago?", Squidward asked. "Who cares?!", Spongebob said. "Let's just go get the body, NOW!", he continued, as everyone jumped out and ran over to Soos' dead body. The team of six took different ends of Soos' body; the head, the hands, the legs, and his dick, and they lifted him up. "Oops," Spongebob said. Everyone glanced over to him. He accidentally ripped of Soos' dick. "Well, at least this isn't the first time I've accidentally ripped off someone's dick!", Spongebob said, really loudly. Grunkle Stan looked over, from right in front of the outhouse he was nearing. "Shit!", everyone yelled. Spongebob grabbed onto Soos' ass and everyone rushed the hell out of the scene. Grunkle Stan ran towards them, but got a serious cramp, and tripped. "This isn't over! I'll FIND you!", he called, as the party escaped into the woods.

Everyone returned to Gideon's secret base of operations, in some abandoned factory. "Here, we got the body, now help us find our friends!", Spongebob demanded. "Oh, don't worry, I will, but I have some things to do first. Like write a ransom note. If you guys help I'll get even more assistance when we start the search," Gideon said in a shadey tone. "...This wasn't a part of the deal, but we'll compromise...", Donald agreed.

Things were getting much more hardcore back in the outhouse at the Mystery Shack. As expected, if you're NOT a lazy ass, and you actually went to go read Sexy Falls, Dipper and Mabel were getting it on in the outhouse, but things came to an abrupt stop. "Dipper, this is fucked up, even by intentionally terrible fanfiction standards. Let's just quit this before something bad happens," Mabel said, as she let out a sigh. Dipper thought for a second. He took a second to take everything in, and realized that Mabel was right. "Yeah, let's quit this shit," he agreed. The two left the outhouse and walked back into the Mystery Shack. "THERE you two are!", Grunkle Stan exclaimed. Both gave each other worried looks. "You're NOT gonna believe this, but some freaks took away Soos' dead body and just delivered this ransom note!", Grunkle Stan screamed. Dipper and Mabel were shocked. "It... it has to be Gideon!", Mabel declared. Grunkle Stan shook his head. "No, no. It's some weird squid thing, a sponge, a dog thing, a duck thing, and a couple of people doing some gay anime cosplay," he said. Both of the twins were getting more worried by the second. "They have a location on the note. I'm too lazy to call the cops, and it's not like I'm about to pay MONEY to get that fatass's dead body back. So basically, I'm asking you two to go to the location and fight the kidnappers. If you have trouble picking the body up, then just leave it," Grunkle Stan explained. Dipper sighed. "I miss when he used to infantilize us, now he just sends us on various jobs that always turn out to be near death experiences."

It was 9:00 PM at night, and Dipper and Mabel arrived where the note told them to; Gideon's base. "Welcome, I see you came," greeted a familiar voice from within the darkness. "Gideon, we know it's you. Just give us Soos's dead body back!", Mabel demanded. Gideon emerged from the dark end of the room. "How about a more formal greeting. Here's the deal, Mabel. Either you get together with me so I can lose my virginity, or I cut Soos' dead body open in front of the both of you right now, kill Dipper, and take you by force," Gideon said. Mabel looked over to Dipper, worried. "No. That's bullshit," he said in response. Gideon smiled. "Have it your way," he said, as he went back into the darkness. Dipper and Mabel slowly started backing up, but just then six other mysterious beings jumped out from the darkness and attacked. They were fierce, questionable oppon- okay fuck it, we all know they're Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Axe- err, Lea. Dipper attempted dodging, but Squidward grabbed hold of him, and twisted his arms behind his back, while Sora pinned down Mabel with his keyblade. "We got them," Spongebob called up to Gideon. "Good. Very good. And with that, I no longer need any of you," he cryptically said. Spongebob smiled. "So we're gonna start the search party soon?", he asked. "No you imbecile! I was never gonna help any of you fools!", he yelled. A huge cage lowered from the ceiling. "No!", Squidward cried, but he couldn't leap out of the way in time. Everyone was stuck. "You KIDNAPPED a dead body just because some kid promised to help you find someone?", Dipped aggresively asked. Spongebob blushed a little. "Maybe," he idiotically said, like the fucking retard he is. Gideon laughed. "Well, I could just kill you all now, but I'd like to see you all suffer first. I'll keep you locked up a few days, I guess. Maybe you'll all eat each other," he said as he left the building. "Shit," Squidward stated.

A few hours passed, and everything appeared to be hopeless. "Well, I guess we really DID fuck up," Squidward said, as he hit his head against the bars of the cage. "Squidward, don't give up hope!", Spongebob begged. "Yeah! It won't just end like this," Sora agreed. Squidward looked over. "Well, Spongebob and I HAVE gotten out of worse situations...", he thought, as he smiled. Dipper and Mabel were sitting in the corner of the cage. "So... where do you... things even come from?", Dipper wondered. Everyone looked over to the duo they had ignored for the past few hours. "Well, certainly not here. Another world, actually," Lea explained. "Why. Why did you help Gideon?", Mabel asked in a hysterical state. "He was the first person we even ran into here," Goofy explained. "Well, it makes a little sense," Dipper said. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe him!", Spongebob yelled. Squidward silenced Spongebob. "Aw, it's okay. You're stupid enough to believe anybody," Squidward said. Spongebob somehow took that as a compliment. "So, what's that that giant key sword?", Dipper asked Sora. Sora held it up for Dipper to see. "Oh, it's a keyblade. It can open ANY lock or door! Pretty cool, huh?", Sora explained, but then it just hit everyone.

The.  
>Fucking.<br>Keyblade.  
>Could.<br>Unlock.  
>The.<br>Cage.

And with that, Sora unlocked the cage, but a little too soon. Gideon entered the room. He gasped as everyone exchanged glances with him. "Oh, I was just stopping buy to say... sorry," Gideon said, as a last second excuse. "Yeah. Fucking. Right," Donald said, as he rushed towards Gideon, who jumped out of the way. "GIVE US SOOS BACK!", Mabel cried. "Never," Gideon laughed. He pulled out an amulet. "This one gives orgams, too! BIGGER AND BETTER ONES THAN THE LAST!", he said, as he activated it. Everyone came, as jizz flew all over the room. "Muwhahaha," Gideon laughed. As all the orgasms came to a stop, everyone gave him an annoyed look. "You literally just made us just jizz all over you. You fucking faggot," Donald said. Gideon looked down and thought for a second. "Who cares! I'll do it again!", he yelled as he activated the amulet again, but soon enough, he was drowning in the cum. "Guys, stay alert. He could attack us from below," Squidward warned. Just then, Squidward felt a yank on his... yeah you know. He formed a fist with his hand, and punched down into the ocean of seamen. "OW!", yelled Gideon, as Squidward pulled him out. "Finish him!", Squidward announced, as Sora took his keyblade and jabbed it into Gideon's chest. A huge hole tore into Gideon's stomach, as he was dropped back into the white ocean below, as all the liquid entered his body. He screamed in pain due to all the stinging torture, and he had died.

An hour passed, and the team managed to clean the room of cum, and locate Soos' body. Dipper and Mabel ran over to it, and have it a big hug. "Man, are we glad to see you," Dipper said. A few moments later he removed himself as he realized he just hugged a dead body that had just previously been covered in jizz and more. "Yeah, let's take this back to Stan," Mabel said. They started dragging the body out and back towards home, as the main team pondered around a bit, until Dipper and Mabel came rushing back. "Hey, we're sorry you had to get invovled with this. We'll try and make it up to you," Dipper said, as he shrugged. "Yeah!", Mabel agreed. "You can even keep anything you find in Soos' ass too!"

Everyone arrived back to the Mystery Shack and everything was explained to Grunkle Stan. "Alright, but as soon as you get everything you want out of Soos' ass, you gotta leave," Grunkle Stan complained, as he walked into the other room. Spongebob slid his hand in, and he felt something vaguely familiar. He immediately ripped his hand out. It was Patrick's body. Spongebob and Squidward gasped. "Patrick!", they both cried. "Great, we found one," Lea stated. Dipper and Mabel were a little confused. "Is that one of your missing friends?", they asked. "Yeah, it is, actually," Squidward said with a smile on his face. Spongebob hugged his friend's body. "It's okay Patrick. We'll revive you somehow!", he said in tears of joy. "I beat that evil BITCH IAMASEXYMAN put him in there!", Donald yelled. Squidward nodded. "That crafty little cunt. Ugh, we'll really need to look out for the rest of them, huh?", Squidward said, as he leaned against the wall. Everyone stood in silence for about a minute. "Gawrsh, I wonder how we're gonna get out of this world?", Goofy wondered. "Well, wherever you guys go, can you take Soos with you? I mean if you're gonna be reviving people...", Dipper wondered aloud. Spongebob and Squidward exchanged a glance. "Sure! We'll rebirth him to-", began Spongebob, but something happened. An abrupt earthquake shook the land, there was a bright flash of light, and Spongebob, Squidward, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, and Patrick's dead body disappeared. "Oh well, maybe we can cook Soos' body up and get a decent meal for once," Dipper suggested.

Author's Note: Next chapter, Return to the Maritime With Fapping Nemo!


	6. Chapter 6

GO READ FAPPING NEMO TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER

* * *

><p>A burst of light broke through the sea. "Where are we now?", asked Spongebob, as he held Patrick's body in his arms. "We're back in the water...", Squidward said, as he gazed deep into the depths of the distance. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lea had adapted to the environment with changed forms. "Are we in Atlantica?", Sora asked. "Not really, but a somewhat similar place," Donald replied. There was a sudden outbreak nearby. "LET ME GOOOOOOO!", cried a voice. Everyone rushed over to check out the spectacle. There was a young clownfish, with a fucked up fin, who had his dick stuck into the end of a boat. Everyone gasped in horror, as the boat took off with the little fish. Another fish, who looked very similar, yet older, tried giving chase, but was quickly left behind. "No! Not again! NEMOOOO!", he cried. Left behind only seconds into the chase, he gave up, and started heading back. He stopped halfway, swam down to the ocean floor, and violently bashed his head against a rock until he started bleeding. A blue fish swam over. "Marlin! No! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM AGAIN!", she cried. The old clownfish looked into her eyes. "No... not again, it's too much for me," he said as he passed out. The other fish started to cry. There were three fish watching from afar up on some reef. "Shit, look what we've done now," one said. "You're right. We should have learned the first time we gave Nemo that risque dare, I think we need to save him this time," another one thought. All three swam off the reef, and deep into the ocean. They never returned, and with this, all their parents also committed suicide at the thought of never seeing their children again. While the entire little town and community of fish tragically died off, our heroes lazily sat around in the ocean in some little hideout.<p>

"What now?", Lea asked. Everybody in the room exchanged glances. "So, we have Patrick back. How do we revive him again?", Spongebob asked. Lea chuckled. "I think I already told you a bit of the process, but basically you and Squidward hafta fuck around with his dead body, and eventually, it'll melt with the warmth between both of your bodies and turn into a stick liquid. Then you'll absorb the liquid and you'll go a birth process to rebirth your dead friend. You'lll have to do this with all your dead friends," Lea casually explained. Spongebob smiled. "Alright, sounds easy enough."  
>And with that, Spongebob had much optimism. "So now what do we do? We can't just sit around," Squidward said. "Well, it may be a big ocean out there, but we could start looking for our friends," Sora suggested, and without a word, everyone left the hideout to start the journey.<p>

Everyone head in the same direction for hours, starting to question what they were even doing. They passed mines, currents, trenches, and more, until they came across a huge, open, seemingly endless area. "Where the HELL are we even going now?", Donald asked. Just then a loud sound broke through the ocean, and a shadow casted over everyone. Sora, Spongebob, and Lea took out their keyblades (however the fuck that's possible for Lea, since his underwater form is a zebraturkeyfish). "Do not be alarmed," said the whale, who had a similar voice to everyone but Spongebob and Squidward. "Yen Sid?", asked Sora. "Yes, it is me," the whale replied. "Wow, looks like we lucked out," Lea said. Yen Sid backed up and lowered himself. "Get inside of me," he urged. Spongebob and Squidward were confused, and took what he said sexually out of context. "Wait, why?", Spongebob asked. "Well, if you were all inside of me, we could traverse the ocean much faster," explained Yen Sid. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lea neared Yen Sid's mouth and motioned Spongebob and Squidward to come over, and they did.

About an hour passed in Yen Sid as everyone lulled around. Spongebob and Squidward were near each other, holding hands, with Patrick's dead body resting nearby. Lea swam over. "You know, you could and should get him revived soon. In fact, while we're waiting around in here...", he said as he trailed off in thought. Spongebob and Squidward looked at each other and nodded. and grabbed Patrick's body, placing it between them. They started doing unmentionable things, as everyone else inside Yen Sid looked away in disgust. Patrick slowly started melting into a light pink yet white looking sticky liquid. He had fully melted, as Squidward scrapped some of him off, and gave it to Spongebob. Spongebob groaned, and pulled in surrounding water inside of him, and Patrick's rebirth liquid absorbed into his ass. "Ahh," Spongebob said in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. His belly was already showing signs of pregnancy. It was only a matter of seconds later, but a weird laugh pierced the insides of Yen Sid. "Hnnnnnng!", Yen Sid could be heard from crying outside. Before anybody inside of him knew it, Yen Sid was going through Whale-masturbation, and he ejaculated very quickly. Liquids shot through his body, and fiercly flew out his blowhole, and everyone was sent flying out. All of the nearby water turned totally white for about ten seconds, and it quickly faded away. A dock could be seen from just a little ways away. "Hmm, that may be a good place to check out," Yen Sid suggested. Everyone, still somewhat horrified, nodded and swam off. "Wait, hold on!", Yen Sid called from all the way back. "I didn't intentionally ejaculate here. I manually did it because the sex I tasted inside of my mouth turned me on!", he said, as everyone turned back and kept swimming.

Everyone neared a dock. Squidward had to help Spongebob swim, as he was going through some tough times being pregnant. A pelican flew down and greeted them. "Hello," everyone greeted. An idea crossed Sora's mind, as he looked in the window of a building near the dock. There was a fish tank that could be seen. "Do you know of anyway we can get in their? We're looking for some people, so it'd probably be a good place to check out," he said. The pelican checked his surroundings a bit, and then looked back down at the gang. "Get inside of me," he stated. Everyone was uneasy yet unsure, but they made a compromise and got in. The Pelican immediately ate them, but shit them out next to the fish tank in the window. A dentist walked over. "Huh, I don't remember these ugly looking fish. How'd they get out?", he thought, as he grabbed them and threw them in the fish tank. Nobody could believe what they saw; the fish they had witnissed get kidnapped early on in the chapter. "Hi, I'm Nemo," he greeted. Everyone didn't know how to reply, so they just stared at him blankly. "I've lost all my friends and family and I'm inevitably going to be given to some crazed little murderous girl as her pet. I fucking hate life," he said in a fake happy tone. Before anyone could say anything, the door of the dentistry abruptly opened up. There was a crazed little girl there, with severly fucked up teeth. The dentist greeted her. "Hello my favorite little patient, how are you today, Darla?", he asked, as he set her up on the dentist chair. Darla said something muffled, but whatever it was it was definitely something retarded. Everyone was still looking over from the tank. "Is this the girl you just mentioned?", Spongebob asked Nemo. "Yes," he blandly stated. Things started to look odd between the dentist and girl, as all the tools got set up. "This is a little odd...", Squidward thought. Just then the dentist ripped off all his clothing, and dimmed the lights. Everyone looked away in horror as Darla screamed. Was it pleasure? Was it pain? Who knew, but it lasted for a lengthy amount of time. Eventually, it was all over. The dentist jizzed into a toothpaste packet and handed it over to Darla. She happily accepted it as she hopped out of the chair. "Don't forget your fish, it's a little extra for your birthday today," the dentist said, as he bagged up the entire tank of fish.

Darla left the building and stood near the end of the dock. She held the bag of fish up and gazed into it. "What weird little fishies," she thought, as she took out Nemo and ate him. Everyone gasped as she swallowed him. "You next," she said, as she grabbed Squidward and plucked him into her mouth. However, she couldn't swallow Squidward. Squidward's dick was too big, and it poked her uvula. Darla threw up Nemo and Squidward, and accidentally dropped her toothpaste and bag of fish into the ocean. Yen Sid popped out and swalled the gang, as well as the cummy toothpaste. The gang and Nemo blacked out.

A few days passed, and everyone had awoken. "You're safe now," said a mysterious voice. "Where are we? Where's Yen Sid?", Sora asked. "Calm down," said the voice. A shark appeared from within the darkness. "HOLY SHIT!" cried Donald. The shark backed up. "Calm down, calm down. I'm not gonna eat any of you. I'm just looking after you while the whale guy said he was gonna go look for an 'exit' or something like that. The name's Bruce. I'm trying to fulfill my destiny as I recently became a human-shark hybrid," greeted Bruce. "H-how did you become a human shark?", Squidward asked. Bruce chuckled. "More like be'cum', all I did was swallow that toothpaste the whale gave me, and I transformed," he explained. Everyone was excited yet amazed now. "So, now what?", Spongebob asked. Everyone stood their for a second. "Hey, I know, why don't we go on an adventure?", Bruce suggested. Everyone agreed, and followed Bruce through the ocean for about an hour.

Eventually, they all washed up on shore. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lea returned back to normal while Spongebob and Squidward grew to a human size, somehow able to breath on land, and Nemo went home. "Welcome to Jersey Shore," Bruce said. There were untalented whores and cameras as far as the eye could see. "What do we do?", Sora wondered. "Watch me," said Bruce, as he chomped down on some whore called Snookie or some shit like that. Everyone was shocked. "You can't just hurt innocent people like that!", Sora cried. Bruce turned around and looked at him. "Do these LOOK like innocent people to you?", he said. Sora looked around. "Alright, you have a point. Let's get back to killing them," he said as he took out his keyblade and joined in on the relentless murdering fun.

An hour passed, and everyone on Jersey Shore had been killed. "Come on, let's go check out the towns," Bruce suggested. There were giant robots everywhere. As Bruce walked down the streets, a funny looking man with a hat and megaphone greeted him. "Why hello there. I'm Michael Bay. I would like you and your friends to star in an awesome new movie I'm making called Bayformers. You in?", he asked, as he held out his hand to Bruce. Bruche grabbed his hand and shook it, as he was taken back stage.

Bruce had been modified and turned into a badass giant shark-human robot. Michael Bay pulled Bruce and the rest of the team close to him. "Bruce, I know you first saw me as a director, but I'm more than that. I can see into the stars, and I have learned you have a destiny you must fulfill. Go out, and catch all the Pokemon, become the master, and return to me... so I can tell you your destiny," Bay said, as he fell into his chair to take a nap. "Certainly. I will become to Pokemon master!", Bruce said, as he and the gang left the director's studio.

The gang returned to the ocean. "Bruce, how are you gonna become a Pokemon master? What's a Pokemon, anyway?", Spongebob asked. Bruce pulled everyone close. "Pokemon are described in legend as great mythtical beings, and there's thousands and thousands of them. It's vital to my destiny I catch them all and become the master, but first, we gotta enter the Pokemon world!", he explained. Just then, Yen Sid returned. "Team, I have found a link to another world. We can leave this one and move on," he explained. "It's a link to the world of Pokemon", he concluded. Everyone cheered, but then a thought hit Spongebob. "Mister Yen Sid, we may have found you, but Squidward and I never found one of OUR friends!", he exclaimed. "Hmm, yes," Yen Sid thought. "There are many possibilities in all of these worlds. It was only a pure coincidence you were able to find both Lea and Patrick in the previous world our team has visited. Keep an eye out in this upcoming world, I'm sure someone you're looking for may be there," he said, with a hopeful smile on his face. Spongebob smiled back, and looked into the nearby portal that led to the Pokemon world. His body was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

GO READ ASH'S SENSUAL JOURNEY TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Lea, Bruce the Shark, and Patrick (being rebirthed inside of Spongebob) had arrived in the world of Pokemon, in some forest area. "What are we even supposed to do?", asked Squidward. Bruce got the attention of everyone as he started explaining things. "Okay team, we have to find every single Pokemon in the universe, and catch them all. Only then I will be the Pokemon Master," Bruce said. "How many Pokemon are there?", Spongebob asked. "About 649 as of now, I think we should go visit Professor Oak to receive a Pokedex," Bruce said. "Who is Professor Oak?", Yen Sid wondered aloud. "Oh, just some old man. I heard a news report about him. Little kids always go into his lab and never come back home," Bruce told Yen Sid. And at that moment, Yen Sid had an urge to visit Oak now. "Yes, we must visit a helpful world local at once," he concluded, and the gang left the forest and head for Pallet Town.<p>

The team consisting of spikey haired animu people and anthropomorphic thingies entered the town as they were all given quick looks. "IT'S A NEW POKEMON!", some fat kid screamed as he run towards the group and tried grabbing Donald. "Let go of my ass, you chubby little freak!", Donald yelled, as he whacked the kid with his staff. The kid's mom who was watching from slightly afar was not happy about this. She came over, slowly approaching Donald as he gulped in fear. Everyone bakcked up from Donald as the crazy insane lady walked closer and closer, until Donald realized he was trapped in a corner. "Backup!", he cried, but the rest of our heroes pretended to not notice him, as he got his feathers ripped off one by one. "Please, I beg you, I'm sorry! Let go of me!", Donald pleaded as he got beat up. "Why should I?", she asked. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A SLUTTY BITCH OF AN OVERPROTECTIVE MOM!", Donald yelled. "How do you know my name?!", she gasped. Donald gulped. "What?", he asked in confusion. "I am Bitch the Witch. Mock my son again and I'll put your face on YOUR ASS," she explained. "Hey it's not my fault you're a bitch with saggy tits," Donald said as he pushed her drooping breasts out of his face. "Excuse me?", she asked. "Ahem," Donald continued. "It's not my fault you have deformed breasts and a son who eats all your food," he said. Bitch the Witch had had it with him, so she kept her promise, and put Donald's face on his ass. "BIPPITY BOPPITY DAT ASS!", she yelled. There was a puff of smoke. As the smoke died out, Donald noticed he had suddenly gotten a lot shorter. Or so he thought, until he realized that his face was actually on his ass. "WHAT?", he screamed. Bitch the Witch had a smug little smile on her face. "Hope you've learned your lesson now," she said while walking off. "Come on Donald, we can fix you up later, we gotta go see Oak now," Sora said.

Everyone had taken a seat at Oak's lab, awaiting his arrival. "Gawrsh, I wonder what's taking him so long," Goofy wondered aloud. Just then a loud grunting noise broke through the back of the lab, followed by a scream and a splat. "NOW GET OUT OF MY LAB, YOU SLUT!", someone yelled. Some kid ran out of the back room crying and exited the lab, and soon followed Oak. "Why hello there, greetings," Oak said as he sat down with everyone. "I-I-I have been very anxious to meet you, Mr. Oak," Yen Sid said, as one of his spare "keyblades" started growing. "Please, just call me Oak," Oak said, as he shook hands with Yen Sid. Sora glanced around the room until Yen Sid's aforementioned keyblade caught his eye. Things got a little awkward for the rest of the converstation for him. "So, what brings you band of... weird Pokemon...? Digimon? Aw, whatever the hell you are or what you're here for, I'm sure I could help," Oak said. Bruce stood up. "It's vital to my destiny I catch all the Pokemon and become the Pokemon Master, all I need is a Pokedex and a couple of them balls, and we could easily be on our way," he explained. "Mmm, mmm," Oak hummed aloud. "If you wish to become the Pokemon Master, you have some competition. You see, my gay little grandson and his rival who I consider the better grandson I've never had have already left on their own Pokemon journies. The latter is really determined, too," Oak said. Bruce was now getting a little less confident. "Is... is he good?", he asked Oak. Oak laughed. "Haha, no. Fuck. No. He's failed every last Pokemon league and somehow managed to defy continuity for years. Hell, the fact he's already flunked various Pokemon Leagues yet he's still in Kanto in this fic itself is defying continuity. If anything, you have nothing to worry about, because my grandson is a piece of shit too," Oak explained. Bruce chuckled up a bit. "Oh, okay then," he said as he sat back down. "But there was another kid, with some mouse Pokemon I've never seen before. That, or a black and weird looking Pikachu," Oak said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly sat up. "The King!", they all said. "Hmm. You know this guy", Oak asked. "Yeah. They're two of our missing friends, part of the reason why we're here," Sora said. Oak got up and looked the other direction. "I see, so this is a pretty important journey to all of you. Here, I'll go to the backroom and get some Pokeballs and a Pokedex for you all," he said as he vanished into the backroom.

An hour passed, and Oak had not returned. Bruce was about to get up and check, but Yen Sid got up with a noticable buldge near his pelvis and stopped him. "I'll go check instead," he said, as he wandered off into the dark room in the back. A good minute or so passed, as there was a loud crash noise in the back. "Bitch, I'll bend you over and seal your keyhole!", Yen Sid yelled. What was going on in the back? Since the sounds and mention of a keyblade could be heard, it was probably serious. Everyone got up. "Alright, we better ambush them," Squidward suggested. Squidward was ready to get in on the fight, but then he noticed he was the only one without a weapon. Bruce had his weaponized robo shit, Sora and Spongebob had keyblades, and Donald and Goofy had their staff and shield. But he had nothing. "I'll... I'll just open the door on the count of three," he said. "Alright, thanks Squidward," Spongebob said. There was a slow and dramatic countdown. "3," Squidward finally said. And just as the door opened to reveal a dark room full of secrets, somewhere across the world, elsewhere, Gabe Newell had shit himself. But that's not relevant. The door slammed open as light from the main entrance of the lab penetrated the dark room, only to reveal there was more penetration going on. Yen Sid and Oak were in the room, doing unmentionable things. "Err, so about the Pokedex," Oak sighed, as he grabbed a Pokedex out of a box and handed it over to the group. "Go, go fulfill your destiny, Bruce and the rest, while I stay here!", Yen Sid declared. After everyone left the room, Squidward peeked into the door and immediately slammed it shut after seeing what was going on in there.

Everyone was outside again. "So Squidward, you wanna see this cool move Sora taught me?", Spongebob asked, as the group walked along a route. "No Spongebob, I'd rather not...", he said in a depressing tone. "Why not? I think it looks pretty cool," Spongebob said in reply. Squidward stepped away from Spongebob and stopped right in his tracks. "Squidward? What's wrong?", he said as he stopped and turned around. "Don't mind me. Go have fun using that keyshaped dildo of yours while you fight and have fun without me!", Squidward yelled. Spongebob was a little struck back. "What?", Spongebob asked. Squidward was clenching his fists in anger. "In this stupid scenario, of course it's you who gets the cool new toy and I get left behind. Fate hates me," Squidward said. Spongebob ran over to Squidward. "Squidward, don't be like that now. You've been very helpful to the group you know! And there were those times you used your dick as a sword! Wow, I wish I could do that," Spongebob said as he tried cheering up Squidward. "Yeah, whatever," he said as he pushed away Spongebob. "Come on Squidward, you know if I had a choice, I wouldn't even have this thing at all! It was painful to gain the ability to wield it," Spongebob said depressingly. "Forget you! You're not even grateful about it! Fuck off and go play with your little dildo with your new friends," Squidward yelled. Spongebob was tired of Squidward's shit and was ready to leave. "Yeah, but if it's a dildo at least it's not a firework!", Spongebob yelled as he walked off in the distance. Images of Chapter 7 of Squidward's Sexy Time filled Squidward's head. Back when Spongebob lit up a firework, and he had accidentally used it as a dildo right when it blew up. "THAT THING KILLED ME AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT!", Squidward yelled. He was partially in tears but mostly angry, and he marched back to Oak's lab.

Spongebob, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, and Bruce the Shark had arrived in a new town. Bruce won a gym badge, caught more Pokemon, and the team moved onward to a new route. Meanwhile, Squidward was at Oak's lab. Oak and Yen Sid could be heard yelling, grunting, and screaming in the back. Squidward was not only bored, but horny and curios as well, so he quitely slipped into the backroom. "What? Why did you come back?", Oak asked. "It's.. a long story. I think I'm gonna join you guys here," he said, and now Yen Sid and Oak's fun time had become a threesome, as our main cast continued their journey, and ended up in an odd forest...

"A forest, huh?", Bruce wondered aloud. "Gawrsh, I bet there's a lot of Pokemon here!", Goofy cheered. Sora and Donald were a little in the back, as Sora had to listen to Donald complain about the horrors of having his face on his ass. Spongebob was even further in the back with Lea, worrying about Squidward. The moon had shifted in as it became night time in the forest. The group was devided into three different sleeping bags. Bruce was in the biggest, being a shark, he filled it up on his own. Right next to him was Sora, Donald, and Goofy in their own, and the last bag had Spongebob and Lea. Lea was not enough for Spongebob. He needed the warmth and comfort of Squidward. Lea could tell something was wrong with Spongebob, as he was sleeping a little close to Lea's side of the sleeping bag, an-

*insert gay yaoi SpongebobXLea scene*

A couple of hours passed and it was still dark out. Everyone was asleep except for Spongebob, who still had a lot on his mind. He slipped out of his covers and wandered out into the forest, and eventually found some opening and a lake. There was some kid there. He was wearing a cap, a blue jacket thingy, a black shirt, and jeans. Looked like a pretty stereotypical faggot to Spongebob. He was about to walk over and great the kid, who started crying, as he threw a ball out into the lake. Just then, the water started bubbling and a big monster arose from the lake. The boy got up in shock. "Are you a legendary Pokemon?!", he asked. "No dumbass, for I am the Loch Ness Monster!", it stated with a nice firm pose. "Meh, whatever. Doesn't fucking matter. Go ahead and eat me if you want," the boy said as he sat back down. "What's wrong", the monster asked. "Well... my friends won't let me join in on their sexual activities because they think my dick is too small!", the boy yelled. Spongebob was a little surprised. He remembered similar things happened to him back in grade school, but puberty helped him out. "Here, take this," the Loch Ness Monster said, as he handed the boy a playboy. There was now a noticable buldge in his pants. "Find more of these, and you'll habe the biggest dick in the world!", the Loch Ness Monster exclaimed, as he vanished back into the water.

The boy cheerfully walked away back into the forest. Spongebob quickly ran over to his direction and jumped out in front of him. "Hi!", Spongebob greeted, as the boy jumped back in surprise. "A legendary Pokemon!", he yelled as he took out a bunch of Pokeballs. "Wha? No, no, no. I come from a different world. My name is Spongebob," he greeted as he held out his hand. The boy put away his balls. "My name is Ash!", he said as he shook hands with Spongebob. "So, what brings you here?", Ash asked. "To this world? Oh, well, one of my friends Bruce has to become a Pokemon Master so he can find out what his destiny is!", Spongebob explained. Ash was a little surprised. "A Pokemon Master? I wanna become one too!", Ash cheerfully said. Spongebob and Ash talked on and on for quite a wall. It's no surprise they became such quick friends, both being massive faggots and all.

Back at camp, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, and Bruce the Shark woke up in the middle of the night only to realize Spongebob was missing. "We have to find him!", Sora said. Everyone walked towards the edge of their campsite. The forest trail was mysterious and dark, and freaky sounds could be heard. "You guys go ahead, I'm staying behind because I have to take a shit," Donald said. Goofy chuckled. "Ahyuck, but you're already spewing crap out of your mouth!", Goofy joked. Donald didn't really appreciate this much. "As soon as I learna spell to get my face back to normal, the first thing I'll do is put it in reverse and use it on you," Donald said as he held his fist to Goofy's face. Everyone entered the mysterious forest and wondered on through the darkness. Donald stayed behind and it didn't look like he was ever gonna come after them, so they didn't wait around for him. About half an hour passed and it started raining as everyone came across another clearing in the forest. There was a campsite, with some orange haired chick and some guy with closed eyes, using a frying pan as an umbrella. "Brock, this is no time to be making dry puns, Pikachu just died and Ash is lost in the forest somewhere," the orange one said in a bitchy tone. "Ha, I get it, a DRY pun, nice one Misty," Brock said in reply. Misty was a little annoyed by Brock and his joking ways, but it also turned her on. As she stayed around alone (as far as she knew) in the forest there with Brock, she started to become as wet as her favorite type of Pokemon, and leaned against Brock. They were about to get down until they realized there were people watching them from a little ways away. "Oh... those are some weird looking anime cosplayers and Pokemon...", Misty whispered. "...if I get called some spikey haired animu fag or cosplayer one more time, I will kill myself," Sora said, as he nearly lifted a keyblade up to his throat. "Aw, come on Sora. I guess it's not THAT bad... okay it is," Lea said. "Who are you guys?", Brock asked. "I'm Sora! These over here are Bruce, Goofy, and Lea," Sora greeted. "Hmm. What are you guys doing here?", Brock asked. Bruce stepped forward. "I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master in this world so I can learn what my destiny is in my home world," he said. Before Misty or Brock could as what that meant, Spongebob and Ash wandered into the clearing. "Hey guys, notice anything different?", Ash asked. Brock and Misty looked over to Ash. He had a small, weird, little boner. Everyone in the area except for Spongebob broke out in laughter. Ash ran off crying, and Spongebob followed shortly afterward.

Ash reached a dead end on some forest path, as Spongebob quickly followed from behind. "Come on Ash, I'm sure there's still a way to get them to accept you," Spongebob said. Ash was about to break put into tears, but then some creepy old man approached the both of them. "Hee hee hee. Want a bigger wee wee wee?", the old man asked, specifically to Ash. Ash was determined to get a bigger dick, so he had no choice but to say yes. Spongebob joined Ash and the old man to be a supportive friend.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team set up a bonfire back at the campsite. Spongebob and Ash came back, with Ash having a slightly bigger buldge than before. It was still small though, so, just like before, Ash ran off once again, with Spongebob following afterward.

Ash was ready to kill himself as he and Spongebob were watching porn on his laptop. "Ash! Look at that ad!", Spongebob yelled as he pointed to something above a gangbang video. It was a penis englarging medicine ad thing. And you know what that looks like whether you wanna admit it or not. Ash quickly ordered the pills with a "rush delivery order" option. A plane flew by the forest and dropped the pills. Ash gulped them down and his dick grew to incredible size. "Ash! That's the biggest dick I've seen in a while!", Spongebob cheered, as he remembered times when he did things with Squidward. Ash somehow reminded him of Squidward, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Now Misty and Brock will HAVE to let me have fun with them," he cheered. Spongebob and Ash left to head back for camp.

Back at camp the bonfire was put out and everyone was getting ready to go back to sleep, but something emerged from the dark depths of the forest. "Where's that loser Ash?", asked a voice familiar to Brock and Misty. "Gary, fuck off. We've already made fun of Ash enough today," Misty said. Gary snickered. "You think I wanna bother him? And I will fuck somebody off... too bad Ash isn't here to see this," he said, as he neared Misty. "W-what?", she asked. Gary kept walking towards Misty as she backed up, and she was backed up against a tree. Gary started unclothing Misty as everyone else at camp grew giant boners. "Lemme in on this!", Brock said, as he walked over. Brock and Gary were now fucking Misty, and Sora, Goofy, Lea, and Bruce quickly got in on it. "Donald's such an ass, so it's a good thing he isn't here," Goofy said in laughter. The orgy was going on pleasently and smoothly, until Misty screamed. Gary's dick was growing too fast, and it was rock hard. It cut through her! The sun rose and Gary laughed as he grew to gigantic size. His gigantic metalic dick had a nice reflection, as it reflected sunlight with a shiny glare.

Halfway across the forest, Ash and Spongebob noticed a huge figure in the distance as a shadow casted over them. "Gary!", Ash cried. "Who?", Spongebob asked. Ash grabbed Spongebob by the arm and started running. "There's no time to explain, he's just some asshole who likes to cause trouble," he said while pulling Spongebob. Spongebob and Ash stormed through the woods and into the campsite. "Hello loser," Gary greeted Ash. Ash formed his hand into a knuckle. "Go Pikachu!", Ash said, as he pointed towards Gary. Nothing happened, and Pikachu was nowehere to be seen. "He... sorta died," Brock softly blurted out. Ash let out a rough sigh of anger. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?", Ash screamed. Brock backed up a bit. "Hey, up here, stupid dreck," Gary said in a cocky voice. Ash looked back up at Gary, with his giant dick piercing through the air as he laughed. "You... You've gone too far this time! You may have pinned me down and gotten inside of me quite a few times, but when you fuck my friends and go as far as to fuck one to death, that's when you've crossed the line! All I ever wanted was to be accepted by Misty and Brock for the qualities you and your dick had, but all they did was laught at me!", Ash spoke up. Gary silenced him. "Before you continue, let me ask you something. Are they truly your friends? Why would they even laugh at you in the first place?", Gary questioned. Ash pulled his hat down over his face. "Just... stop," he mummbled. "You're such a queer ass loser, even your friends think your dick is small," Gary laughed. Ash screamed and ran towards Gary. "You'll pay this time," he said as he grew a little in size. He grew to a length above the forest trees, but was nowhere near as tall or big as Gary, barely about half. Gary chuckled and bitch slapped Ash, sending him flying into the distance. Ash hit his back against a rock and blood splattered a bit. Gary continiously laughed, as his laughter broke through the Kanto region. The skies turned dark red, as clouds started to fill the sky. Lighting struck rapidly. Gary reached out his hand into the sky, and ripped open a hole through space and time. Tons and tons of vilainous beings dropped from the portal torn in the sky. Hordes and hordes of Sonic Recolors fell from the sky. Shadow the Hedgehog and Shrek emerged, among others.

"...With such a fierce foe around, I'll never be able to become the Pokemon master...", Bruce spoke aloud in the silence. Sora was right behind him. "Come on, don't be like that," Sora said. Bruce turned around. "You think we can fight them?", he asked. Sora nodded. "Of course we can!", he cheered. Bruce backed up a bit. "All right, here goes," he said as a light surrounded him. Bruce lifted up into the air with a radiant glow, and started growing. The light broke moments later and Bruce was now just as big as Gary. "Pfft, you think because you're a giant you can fight me? Oh please, just look at my dick!", Gary said. Bruce laughed. "So what, I have my amazing robotic powers. I'm taking you down, pretty boy!", Bruce mocked. And with that, the battle finally broke out. Sonic Recolors were flooding the entire battleground, as Bruce and Gary stepped around on them during their own battle. Spongebob, Sora, and Lea took out their keyblades and started attacking together while Goofy spun around with his shield, murdering various amounts of the recolors as he smashed his shield against them.

Goofy got pinned down and called out for help, so Sora immediately ran over. Spongebob and Lea kept fending off Sonic Recolors, but they quickly lost their hold. "Wak!", a familiar voice could be heard not too far away. Donald came leaping out of the darkness of the forest and casted lightning, damaging some of the Sonic Recolors. The more they fought, the more that would fall out of the sky. Spongebob, Sora, Lea, Goofy, and Donald split up to fight, while Brock went to go help Ash in the distance.

Squidward, Yen Sid, and Professor Oak were still going at it with their closet orgy, but Squidward suddently felt pain. Spiritual pain. Squidward stopped for a second and harshly breathed in. "What's wrong?", Yen Sid questioned. "I feel a great pain. It's like it's not mine... but some cliche tie to another person that's making me share their pain," Squidward explained. "It could be the young sponge you have many bonds with," Yen Sid suggested. Squidward then realized Spongebob was potentially in severe danger. "Sorry, but I gotta run," Squidward said, as he got up and ran out. Squidward ran, and the further he got, the more pain he felt. He kept going depsite this, but he eventually found his way to the battlefield where Spongebob and the rest were. Squidward ran into the battlefield. Spongebob was there, being pinned down by Shrek, getting penetrated as the others fought hordes of Sonic Recolors. "Help!", Spongebob cried. Squidward ran through the endless amount of recolors until he came face to face with Shrek. "Let Spongebob go! Take me instead!", Squidward yelled. Shrek took out an Onion carved into the shape of a knife. "We'll take you out after we're finished here," he said, as he jammed the knife into Spongebob's back. "Squidward! HELP!", Spongebob screamed in pain. Squidward leaped at Shrek, who threw him back. "It'll all be ogre soon!", Shrek said under a maniacal laugh. Squidward could feel rage building up inside of him, as he growled in anger. "Are you a little mad?", Shrek said while taunting Squidward. He kept nearing the knife near Spongebob and pulling it back, as Squidward's rage built. A dark aura started to roam around Squidward, as a weapon started to materialize in his hand. "You've done it now, you fool!", he yelled. The shape had finished materializing. It was a keyblade. Squidward ran up to Shrek and bashed the keyblade against him. Shrek backed up a bit, and Squidward kept whacking it with him. Shrek grabbed the keyblade in his hand, and threw it back, and grabbed Squidward. "Now what were you saying?", he asked. Squidward gulped in fear, as Shrek chocked him to death. Squidward slowly started to close his eyes as he gasped for breath, but he was suddenly able to breath again, as Shrek lost his grip. Spongebob was behind Shrek, and he jabbed a keyblade into his back. He had finished off Shrek. "Spongebob... thank-you," Squidward said. Spongebob hushed him. "We have to pay attention and fight now," he said. Squidward's keyblade came back to him and he started to assist in the battle.

Brock found a slightly giant Ash laying back against a bunch of boulders in the distance. "Ash, get up! You have to help the fight!", Brock said. "Since when did you care?", Ash snapped back. Brock was a little unsure. "What? What are you talking about?", Brock asked. Ash started tearing up a bit. "You and Misty always laughed at me! Even when I worked so hard to become pleasing to both of you! Even as a giant, I'm small and worthless!", he cried. Brock felt a little bad. "Look Ash...", he spoke up. "I'm sorry for everything. Look, we need you, you'd be valuable in this fight. Misty may be gone, but you can fight. Fight for her! Live on for her!", Brock said. Ash pulled his cap up instead of having it lay down over his face. "Brock... you're right! I have to fight!", Ash yelled. He got up and picked Brock up, placing him on his shoulder. "Let's go fight!"

Brock and Ash returned to the battlefield, but nobody took their attention away from the fight. Sora and Lea fought together with their keyblades, Donald and Goofy fought together with their basic weapons, Bruce continued fighting Gary, Ash stomped on Sonic Recolors, and Spongebob and Squidward worked together with their keyblades. Spongebob started to slow down though, and he felt pain. "Squidward! It's time!", he said, as he fell to the ground. Patrick's rebirth was complete, and Spongebob was about to push him out of one of his holes. "Oh no, it can't be now!", Squidward screamed, as he jumped over to Spongebob, trying to cover and protect him. "Help!", Squidward cried. Sora, Lea, Donald, and Goofy looked over. They knew what was going on, so they jumped over to help. Everyone kept fighting, but no matter how much they did, their circle of protection for Spongebob and Squidward kept getting smaller and smaller, they needed more offense but Bruce was busy fighting Gary, as Ash and Brock fought Shadow. Spongebob started screeching in pain, as Patrick slowly started to exit one of his holes. Squidward tried helping, as the others kept fighting around them, but eventually the recolors broke in. "No!", cried Sora. Just then, two mysterious figures popped out from the distance, out of the shadows of the forest. "Go Mickey, I choose you!", said a familiar voice. It was King Mickey and Riku. "Riku!", Sora cried. "No time, glad to see you. We'll catch up later!", replied Riku. Riku and Mickey ran over to the rest of the gang and started taking down Sonic Recolors, as Spongebob and Squidward were once again protected from harm. Spongebob was nearly done giving birth to Patrick, "Just a little more," Squidward said. Spongebob than screamed as he let out one final push, and out came Patrick, with a keyblade. Spongebob was happy, but was in no battle state after giving birth. "Patrick, there's no time to explain, but these variously different colored hedgehogs are our enemies," Squidward explained. Patrick nodded and entered the battle. No more Sonic recolors were coming out of the hole in the sky, and Ash had finally managed to step on Shadow and kill him. As the Sonic Recolors depeleted, all that was left was Gary Oak...

Bruce grabbed Gary, and smashed him against the ground. Gary's dick extended at rapid speeds and whacked Bruce in the face various times. Bruce sent out a bunch of missiles and they all exploded upon impact of Gary's face. As Gary tried getting over the pain, Bruce stepped on his dick and crushed it. "Fuck!", Gary cried. Bruce took this chance to beat the literal shit out of Gary. Bruce was about to finish him off, but before he could, Ash jumped out of nowhere and finished him off through some gruesome undetailed way. The battle was over, as Gary laid there, cut in half, totally dead. Ash shrunk back to normal size. "We've won...", Bruce said. Just then, Bruce burped. A body came flying out. It was Sandy's dead body. "Sandy!", Spongebob exclaimed. Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick ran over. "We finally found another one of our friends," Spongebob cheerfully said, as he hugged Squidward. Spongebob looked over at Patrick, only to see he was rightfully confused. "Err, I got hungry before you guys came to my world. I didn't know you guys knew her," Bruce said. Just then, Spongebob and Squidward started the process of turning Sandy into liquid Spongebob could absorb to rebirth her. "Well, looks like we've managed to track down not just one, but three people here!", Sora exclaimed. "So, what's going on here, anyway?", Riku asked. "We'll... we'll have to go over everything," Sora said. Everyone was about to head out, but then Squidward had an idea. "Spongebob, we should check that Gary guy, he may have one of our friends, like Soos did," Squidward suggested. Spongebob ran over and searched Gary. Squidward was right. He had Krab's dead body with him. "Is that a Krabby?", Ash asked. Spongebob shook his head. "No, no. It's my boss, Mr. Krabs," he explained. And with that, Spongebob and Squidward also did the process of liquidizing Krabs so Spongebob could absorb and rebirth him. Everyone left the forest and went back to Pallet Town, returning to Oak's lab.

"Oh, so now I see," Riku said. Spongebob and the gang had explained everything to Riku, Mickey, and Patrick. "So, we better continue our search for our pals and put a stop to this," Mickey said. "Well, with some magic I may be able to pull us into our next destination," Yen Sid said, as he begun to open up a portal. Bruce stood up and everyone looked over. "Bruce! You could come along, if you want," Sora said. Bruce looked down and sighed. "Thank-you, all. I would love to continue traveling with you, but...", Bruce began. "Gawrsh Bruce, your destiny is gonna take awhile, a little bit of traveling around with us wouldn't hurt," Goofy suggested. "No, I really can't," Bruce said. Everyone was a little confused by Bruce's refusal. "I'd rather stay here, where I've made many friends in my Pokemon. I'd rather go back to my world with my new friends," Bruce explained. Yen Sid hummed. "I see, in that case, I'll open up another link, back to your world," he said. Bruce said his goodbyes and teared up a bit, as he left to return to his world. "Well, it was nice having you here, but we'll be seeing you off," Oak said, as he handed a note with his number on it over to Yen Sid and winked. Yen Sid sliped the note into his front pocket. "What about you guys, Ash and Brock?", Spongebob asked. "We're gonna go ahead and stay here. Brock and I are gonna go find Misty's dead body and continue our journey," Ash said, as he shook hands with Spongebob. Everyone entered the portal except for Spongebob and Sora. "I-I-I'll miss you, Ash," Spongebob said as he started to tear up. Ash hugged Spongebob as he started crying. Sora started to feel a little bad for the two, so he spoke up. "It's okay guys. You may both be saying goodbye for now, but you'll see each other again someday. Besides, you'll have each other in memories, and will always be together - in heart," and with Sora concluding with that gay metaphorical heart bullshit, Spongebob and Sora entered the portal as it came to a close.

Next Chapter, get your eyes ready, for Spongebob, Sora, and the rest of the gang will enter the fic universe of TUFF SANIC, with intentionally horrible grammar, in SSTXKH Part 8 (of 12)!


	8. Chapter 8

GO READ TUFF SANIC TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, and Yen Sid had arrived in a new world. It was a town full of cartoony looking and weird antromorphic animals. "Gawrsh, where are we now?", Goofy wondered. Just then, a burst of light covered the streets. An couple of odd beings emerged from the said light. "i... am SANIC!", said mysterious being, who was SANIC. "AND I AM TEILS," say his partner next to him. "What's with the horrible grammar?", Squidward asked. "Where did you guys come from?", Sora asked. "We cam... from ANUTHER wurld!", Sanic said. Everyone was a little shook up. "Maybe IAMASEXYMAN did this?", Donald suggested. "It could be...", Squidward said, as he huddled everyone closer. "It might be SPIES, sent by them," Squidward suggested. "Could be, could be," Yen Sid said. "Do you just assume EVERYONE is a spy sent by IAMASEXYMAN?", Sora asked. Squidward jabbed Sora. "You got me there, but they're really suspicious, too," he said. Sora agreed, but was still a little open to the mysterious visitors. "cum on follow us!", Sanic motioned the gang over. And with that, Sanic ran off, as Teils followed shortly after, as the gang ran even further behind.<p>

Everyone came across a mysterious entrance to an underground base. "we shud look down here!", Sanic suggested. Squidward held everyone back a bit, as Sanic and Teils entered. "Yeah, I was right. They led us to a trap," he said. "I... I see where you're going. But maybe we cooould just step in," Sora suggested. Just then there was a loud scream coming from the base. "Sanic and Teils are in trouble!", Spongebob cried. Everyone left Squidward and ran in.

"we r dudlee puppeh, n kitteh katswell!", announced a dog wearing a black shirt. "yah we r here 2 stop teh bad guys!", said a cat at his side. She leaped up with her companion and tied up a bunch of people, including Sanic and Teils. Sora and the rest ran in. "Let them go!", he yelled. "NO!", Dudlee yell. "Yeh, dey r bad guys too!", Kitteh said. Sora, Spongebob, Patrick, Mickey, Riku, and Lea took out their keyblades, while Donald and Goofy took out their casual weapons. Dudlee and Kitteh tried fighting back, but they were outnumbered. "Bai bai losers," said a weird rat creature in the distance. "sheettt!", Dudlee yelled. "SNAPTRAP IS GETTING AWAY WITH HIS MINIONS!", said Kitteh. Just then, Snaptrap left. "...We'll, I gues U R good guis," Dudlee say to Sanic and Teils. And then they made up for their misunderstanding. Squidward came down. "...What just happened?"

Dudlee and Kitteh took everyone to their base. "Here we r!", they said. "Welcum bakc gais, i see u brought visitors, mah name is teh cheif!", greeted a small creature. "So...", Squidward begun. Cheif hushed everyone. "kezwack just new signal 4 POWERFUl shiny GEM!", he yelled. "TEH CAMELEON HAS A NEW EMERALD!", Kezwack said. The team left and followed Dudlee, Kitteh, and the gang.

The team made it to the base, and then some shit happened in bad grammar. Go read TUFF SANIC, because I don't wanna retype old redundant events in other, much more intentionally godawful fanfics again. Just imagine Chapter 3 of TUFF SANIC with SST and KH3 characters.

And now, in Chapter 4, Teils pulled a Chaos Emerald out of his ass, as well as Gary the Snail's dead body (of which Spongebob and Squidward rebirthed), and Master Xehanort and Xigbar. Then Sanic and Teils got back home, as Kitteh jumped in teh portal to Sanic's world at last second. Dudlee didn't make it in time and then our heroes continued onto the next world. Also, the rebirth process for both Sandy and Mr. Krabs have finished, and they have now been revived.

This chapter was a sort, rushed, piece of shit because the last chapter of SSTXKH3 was LONG AS FUCK.


	9. Chapter 9

Our team now consisted of Spongebob, Squidward, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Gary, Yen Sid, Xehanort, Xigbar, and Lea. However, things were about to get a little tough...

"So, where to now?", Riku wondered aloud. With such a large team, someone was bound to come up with a good idea. "Have we found all of our friends? Well, important ones?", Spongebob asked. "Gawrsh, I think we did," Goofy replied, but something still felt a little off to Sora. "Wait! We still need to find Kairi! And her grandmother!", he exclaimed. "Oh yes, the young girl who had recently trained in the art of Keyblade wielding," Yen Sid said. Lea shook up a bit. "Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Let's just move along and find out what to do next," Lea said. There was a portal from the previous chapter, it led to Bikini Bottom. "Well... we don't have many options," said Krabs. "He's right. we should go back to where it all started," Squidward said. "Yeah... guess you're right," Sora groaned. Everyone entered the portal in a line, with Squidward near the back, with Spongebob right behind him. Squidward stopped and turned to Spongebob. "Look, Spongebob...", he started. Spongebob hushed up to listen. "Like it or not, I think we still have some 'friends' to find, even if we don't particularly like them. Like Plankton, or Pearl," he said. Spongebob knew Squidward was right; he didn't give a spongey fuck about those two, or anyone else they didn't revive yet, but it would be the right thing to bring them back to life. "Well, we'll keep an eye out for them," Spongebob assured, as he entered the portal with Squidward.

Everyone had arrived back in Bikini Bottom. "So, this is where it all started...", Xehanort said. Yen Sid had his eyes on him. The landscape of the ocean was quiet, empty, droll, and bare. "Things... feel different," Sandy let out. "Yeah, they do...", Spongebob agreed. Patrick, Gary, Squidward, and even Krabs noticed it too. "It's feels like an odd force of darkness," Krabs examined. Yen Sid was a little surprised that Krabs and the other indigenous citizens of Bikini Bottom were able to sense the dark forces. "Mmm. You must have gained the ability to sense such pervicacious darkness from the keyblade," Yen Sid said. This confused Spongebob and his friends. "What do you mean?", Spongebob asked. "When you rebirthed your friends, whilst having the ability to wield a keyblade, they also gained the ability to use the mighty weapon," Yen Sid explained. Just then, all of Spongebob's friends were able to materialize keyblades. "Wow," Spongebob said. "It also seems you were able to transfer the power into your squid friend too. All you had to do was share an intercourse," Yen Sid further explained. "With enough power...", he began, as everyone fell silent. "We just may be able to open a portal to our enemies' hold," he said. "But Gosh, Master Yen Sid, how do we extract the power? Simply using our keyblades isn't enough!", Mickey said. Yen Sid looked over to Xehanort. "Care to explain?', he asked. Xehanort smiled. "Of course," he said. Xehanort stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Back in our college years, Siddy here and I had a loooot of fun with our roomies and others on the campus," he begun. The thought of Xehanort and Yen Sid having "fun" with a bunch of other people made the gang pretty sick. Xehanort noticed this, so he skipped right to the point. "With enough people, and with enough power inside of them, if we were to all have a giant orgy, we'd be able to open a path leading to anywhere we desire...", Xehanort finished. "But me lad, where do we find all the people we'd need?", Krabs asked. Spongebob smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Krabs, we've made TONS of friends on this journey!", Spongebob said. "Yeah, we sure did," Sora agreed. "Dipper, Mabel, Nemo, Bruce, Michael Bay, Ash, Brock, Professor Oak, Sanic, Teils, Dudlee, Kitteh, and then some", Spongebob and Sora listed. "Well, with all the world hopping we've been through, we'd be able to easily get back to any world any of us has been to," said Yen Sid. "But we can't just go and round them all up," Riku said. "There's no time," he continued. "Easy. We split up," Sora suggested. "That is exactly how we do it," Yen Sid said. And with that, everyone split up into groups.

Group 1: Squidward, Sora, Xehanort, Mickey, Goofy, Sandy, Krabs Group 2: Spongebob, Riku, Xigbar, Yen Sid, Donald, Patrick, Lea, Gary,

Group 1 had returned to the TUFF SANIC fanfic world. "Let's make this quick, I really dislike this place," Squidward said, annoyed. "Why are you always so grouchy?" Sora questioned Squidward. Squidward paused and looked at him. "And why are YOU always so damn happy?", he asked. Sora stroked his chin a bit. "Isn't Spongebob like that?", he asked. Squidward grumbled. "Don't you quip me like that," he said in annoyance. Sora grinned up. "So, you still don't like me after all this time?", he asked. Squidward neared his head towards Sora as he yelled at him. "Why'd you have to go and get involved with all of this?", he screamed. The rest of the group was now watching the two fight, and Sora backed up. "What do you mean?", he asked. Squidward looked down. "Just... all I've ever wanted was for everything to be right. I want IAMASEXYMAN gone, all I want is to be with Spongebob again, with nothing in the way. Just him, all to myself," Squidward ranted in tears. Sora had no idea what to say, while Sandy and Krabs walked over to Squidward. "Squidward, you've changed quite a lot since this debacle started... don't worry. You deserve Spongebob, you'll get him all to yourself soon," Krabs said, as he patted Squidward on the back. Sora approached Squidward and held out his hand. "You may not like me, but let's team up for now. I just wanna help you," he said. Squidward grabbed Sora's hand and exchanged a handshake. "Thank-you..."

Meanwhile, Group 2 had appeared in the Pokemon world, on Route 1. "Man, I hope we can find Ash. Let's go ask Professor Oak where he went!", Spongebob exclaimed. "Wonder if Bruce is 'round," Lea thought. "We'll find out. I'm sure he's with Ash and Brock," Yen Sid said. Everyone started walking down the path back to Pallet Town. "So Lea, if you call Kairi's name, she'd probably come running up to the group," Xigbar teased, as he rested his arm on Lea's shoulder. Lea slapped Xigbar and took his arm off his shoulder. Donald chucked up. "Yeah, go ahead, do the mating call," he said under his laughter. Patrick laughed as well. "I don't get it," he blankly stated, as the joke died down.

A few minutes passed and everyone had arrived at Oak's Lab. The group entered, only to be greeted by Ash, Brock, and Bruce. "What's going on?", Spongebob asked. "Well, I become Oak's helper," Bruce said. "Yeah, and we're staying here and helping him out while Oak is out doing errands," Brock explained. "Well, you may need someone else to hold the fort," said Riku. "Huh? Why?", Ash asked. "Long story short we need you in order to continue our quest and save the entire multiverse," Xigbar said. "Well, if it's vital, and since you're our friends, we're willing to help," Bruce said. Ash and Brock agreed, and the three joined the group.

Things were going swimmingly, but not for Group 1 quite yet. Everyone returned to the place where Sanic and Teils had entered a portal back to their home world, as did Kitteh. Dudlee was still there, crying. "Y E FUK WUD SHE DO THIS?", he screamed. Mickey approached. "Gosh, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you or anything," he said. Dudlee slapped Mickey back. "U BITCH U DONUT UNDERSTAND!", he yelled, as he ripped grass apart in anger. "This may not be the best time to ask, but we need you to join us, Dudlee. We'll help you track down your friend, too," Sora said. Dudlee got up. "Ill join u if u halp meh find kitteh k?", he said. "Okay," Sora agreed. And with that, Xehanort opened up a portal that led to Sanic and Teils' home world, and they all entered. Sanic n Teils were there, but Kitteh was nowhere in sight. "BICH WUT U DO WITH KITTEH?" Dudlee screamed, as he strangled Sanic. Sanic started choking to death, but everyone else got in the way. "Me boy, stop. I'm sure he has an explanation," Krabs said. "ye i do," said Sanic. "i won 2 here it!", Dudlee yelled. "oaky, kitteh came in aftar us... but i realze, she belong to u, not meh. i dunno where she went, but it wuzzant here...", sanic said. Dudlee removed himself from Sanic. "O, i c," he said. Just then, Kitteh approached from behind out of nowhere. "Dudlee...im srry," she said. "KITTEH WEHRE WERE U?", he asked. "i wuz gona be with sanic but he say i dun belong 2 him, so i hide here... i cud not go back 2 our wurld until u gais opened teh portal here," Kitteh explained. And with that odd cliche crap typed up in intentionally awful grammar, Kitteh and Dudlee made up, and their friendship was restored, while Sanic, Teils, Dudlee, and Kitteh agreed to join the group to help support the Power-Generating-Orgy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Group 2, consisting of Spongebob, Riku, Xigbar, Yen Sid, Donald, Patrick, Lea, Gary, Ash, Brock, and Bruce had entered the Sexy Falls fic universe. "So, who do we have to find here?", Brock asked. "Just a couple of friends here, Dipper and Mabel," Spongebob explained. "Huh. Feels weird being back here again," Lea thought aloud. "Yeah... this is where it all started. Hard to believe we've traveled for so long now, huh?", Spongebob thought. Donald just mumbled. "I'm just mad my face is STILL on my ASS!", he yelled. Xigbar chuckled. "Oh yeah, I was wondering why nobody mentioned that," he said under a few breaths between laughs. Everyone walked along the forest path and made way to the big opening with the Mystery Shack.

The gang entered the shack. Everyone piled in the doorway abruptly. Dipper and Mabel rushed into the room with Grunkle Stan, who didn't looked pleased. "Oh, the freak shows are back. You two go ahead and take care of them for me, will you? I'm busy," Stan said, as he excited the room. Mabel was a little excited to see her new freinds again, but Dipper was skeptical. "Why'd you all come back?", he asked. Yen Sid got in front of everyone and looked down at Dipper. "We have a very important mission," Yen Sid said, as he neared in close to Dipper. "Uhh..."

Group 1 awaited the return of Group 2 back in Bikini Bottom. Squidward was getting a little worried. "What's taking Spongebob so long?", he wondered. Everyone was discussing various things with each other. Squidward was readying to speak up above the crowd himself, but then a portal opened up, and Group 2 with their recruited members entered the scene. "It looks as though me may have just enough people to begin the power generating orgy," Yen Sid said. And without a word, the screams of joy broke out through the deep open blue of Spongebob's world. The will and power of everyone's simultaneous intercourses had connected and formed together a big open portal that led to the desired destination of our heroes. However, there was so much extra energy, that it was flying everywhere in the form of jizz! More and more portals opened up, and the powercum flew into each. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they gazed upon the big portal that had initially opened before the others. "And so, the beginning of the end...", Squidward thought to himself. This was it. He just had to go in there, with his new and longtime friends, to stop the evil tyrants controlling the various dimensions of fanfictions and making the characters suffer through various sexual or immoral ways. Squidward stepped forward and faced the crowd full of his friends. "Come on gang," he yelled, punching his fist into the air. Everyone cheered, as Mickey walked up in front of the crowd where Squidward was. "So, I guess we better all pull together, and finish this battle for good," Mickey said. Mickey and Squidward were about to enter the portal, but Yen Sid cut them off with his keyblade. "Not yet, no. The sad truth is, is that we can't go in yet," Yen Sid said. Mickey was a little shocked. "What? Wait, why not?", he frantically asked. "Mmm," Yen Sid hummed. "We can't take the other fic characters too far away from home. Mickey, our world has been compromised, I'm sure of it, and this world that belongs to Squidward seems to be in a state of void, but the other fics are currently unstable and too much exposure to outside sources has taken effect, the fic characters must go home at once," Yen Sid explained. "Well, gosh... I guess it makes sense," Mickey sighed. The various characters from other fics backed up from the crowd. Bruce, Ash, Brock, Sanic, Teils, Dudlee, Kitteh, Dipper, and Mabel. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, he's right, we need to go back to our own worlds," Dipper said. The rest of the homebound fic characters agreed, and everyone shed a single tear. "It was great meeting you all, and don't any of you worry, we'll save us all!", Spongebob cheered, as everyone exited back to their own world. "Mmm," Yen Sid hummed. Everyone looked back to him. "Our mission is very clear. Now, when we're all ready, we'll depart to our enemies' home...", he continued. This was it, everyone was gonna go and put a stop to the tyranny put into motion by IAMASEXYMAN and The Fourth Wall.

The Final Battle is Nearing 


	11. Chapter 11

Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Lea, Yen Sid, Xehanort, and Xigbar arrived in a dark and ominous base. There was a long narrow path outside, that led all the way to an entrance. Below, was lava, above was statues of IAMASEXYMAN as far as the eye could see. "No backing out now...", Squidward thought. Everyone slowly walked forward into the castle. Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in as the gate shut and locked the others out. "Shit!", Donald cried. Donald, Goofy, and Spongebob started to try and bang against the gate and break it down, but there was no luck. Something in the atmosphere went dry, and everyone started sweating like crazy. "Donald, Goofy, Spongebob, look!", Sora yelled. The three turned around and noticed the room was in a circular shape, with a huge pit in the middle. There was a staircase that led down, but lava was slowly rising up from the hole. "Oh no, what do we do?", Spongebob yelled, as he gripped Squidward's shirt. Squidward pushed Spongebob back. "Calm down, calm down. We'll find something out," he assured his friend. The lava rose a bit in a small burst. Goofy gulped. "I really hope we do, because it's getting a little closer," he said as he backed up from the hole. Everyone locked hands together. There was no chance out, they had to accept defeat. They made it so far only to fall for such a ludicrous trap. "Looks like it's the end," Squidward said in a slow and painful speaking voice, as he held back tears. A laughter broke out in the room, and a door opened on the other side. "Forget about me, huh?", a mysterious voice asked. It sounded similar to Spongebob's but much more menacing and threatening. Everyone focused their view in on the door that just broke open. It was Spongitas, from many chapters ago. "You didn't just forgot about me, did you? I guess you could say they were saving the best for last," he chuckled. Spongebob formed a fist in his hand. "Don't go around boasting yourself like that, you're just our first victory here!", Spongebob yelled. Spongitas laughed, and walked over to his foes as the door shut back down. "You fools! You've all already all but lost. While AntiSora, who you may know as the evil Sora you encountered, made me, he goaded Squidward into giving into the darkness, and made you an unstable mess. Somehow, this resulted in you being able to use a keyblade, but not too its full potential power," Spongitas explained. Squidward neared Spongitas. "Darkness? What do you mean?", he yelled. Sora pulled Squidward back before he could do anything reckless by trying to damage Spongitas. "Don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you. You may have nearly given into the darkness in the past, but it's never taken you over. I sense none of it in you," Sora yelled as he tried pulling Squidward back. Spongebob couldn't take anything in. "Explain one thing to me. How did you do this?", he asked his shadowy clone. "Oh Spongebob, aka Futurebob, you're such a fool. Remember our fun in alternate timelimes? As you said before, I am Evil Spongebob. I managed to take a quiet refuge in your vessel, and took over your darkness as it was extracted. I am now here once more, face to face with you! And this time, alas, I will finally put an end to your pathetic ways," Spongitas ranted. Sora kept Squidward held back, as Spongebob leaped towards Spongitas. "Stop!", Sora yelled. He knew Spongitas was just tricking them into attacking him, and that he had something set up. Sora's plead did nothing, as Donald and Goofy jumped into battle with Spongebob. Spongitas whacked Spongebob back against a wall, and threw Donald against the ledge of the hole in the center of the room, and Goofy right down in there. Goofy barely managed to save himself by grabbing onto Donald's leg. "Hold on Goofy...", Donald huffed, as he tried pulling himself up. Spongitas walked over and stomped on his hand, over and over. "Donald!", Goofy yelled. He looked right into the eyes of Donald's face, still placed on his ass. All Goofy could see in his eyes were severe pain. Spongitas kept stomping and stomping, but then something pushed him down into the hole. It was Squidward. "Here, take my hand," he said, as he pulled Donald and Goofy up. Spongebob walked over. "That... was a little easier than I had hoped," he said. Everyone took a breather. "Is the lava... still rising?", Sora thought, as he walked over to the hole to take a look. Sora neared the hole, and just as he got a few steps away a hand shot out of the hole. It was Spongitas, in the lava. "HAHA, I've already suffered enough of an eternal hell, lava has no effect on me! The pain is nonexistent!", he said in a crazed tone. The lava started seeping up and spreading across the floor, as everyone frantically looked around. "The celling!", Squidward yelled. There was ways of geting up to the second story and onward through climbing against the wall. Everyone ran over to the wall and started climbing for their lives, as Spongeitas swam around in the lava, brushing off all the constant pain as if it were nothing. "Keep trying, it'll get you nowehere," he said, laying on his back in the orange pool. Spongebob growled, turning around his head while climbing. "So, mind telling me what you're fighting for this time?", Spongebob asked. Spongitas grinned and pointed his finger at Squidward. "Yes, I want him, Squidward. My plans of building a perfect Squidward... they'll still go through, and together we'll plunge the world in darkness below us, and raise above all! Even IAMASEXYMAN!", he yelled. Spongebob and the rest just kept climbing. The lava was only a few feet below them. A sizzling sound could be heard. "Ahh, the pain... it feels so good," Spongitas said. "It... IT FEELS S-", he started only to get broke off. He started screaming and kicking around in the lava. "NONE SHALL PASS MY POWER, FOOLISH MORTAL," a voice echoed throughout the room. The lava stopped raising, and a pool of it sunk Spongitas, who could be heard screamign as he drowned, getting burnt to a crisp. Everyone climbed up a bit more and made it to an open area on the top of the castle. They looked down and could see their friends. "Donald!", Yen Sid called. Donald looked down only to receive a blast to the face. It affected him, somehow. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?", he yelled. Donald realized he was now a bit taller. Except he wasn't. His face was now on his head once more. "Finally," he sighed. Everyone looked up at the heroes. "Keep going, you can do it," they cheered.

An hour passed, as everyone continued on. They found a route to get through the various traps and puzzles of the insidious castle. Eventually, everyone came across a long hallway. There was a bright and shiny glare coming from the other end of the hall, with a door. The narrow path was linear, and indoors, and the room was hot, everyone just kept sweating. "How. How much longer...?", Spongebob asked, as he tried to breath in. The heat was getting to him. "It's okay Spongebob, we're almost there," Sora replied. Ten minutes had passed since they reached the door. Without even needing to be told, Spongebob kicked it open. There was another hall, but this time open to the outside. "No, oh, no, no, no," Spongebob cried. He was frantically freaking out, but Squidward dragged him along. The door at the other end of the pathway ended with an eyecatching facade. "Boss Room," it read. Everyone walked forward and stopped to gaze upon the mighty door. "Well, it looks like this is it," Sora said. Donald and Goofy nodded. "Gawrsh, Sora, do you think we're actually ready for something like this?", Goofy nervously asked while twiddling his fingers. "Yeah, I know we can. We have to," Sora assured him. Donald had nothing to say, as the trio looked over to Spongebob and Squidward. Squidward knew they were thinking he wasn't ready for such an intense battle. "I know I we may not look capable, but we're locked into this too. We can't let you guys go alone. Besides, didn't we manage to tie you guys up at the start of this journey?", Squidward said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed. "Yeah, we you did, but in the end WE tied up YOU," Sora said, nudging Squidward. Everyone laughed along. It was nice knowing they'd be able to share one last true laugh before their inevitable untimely demise. The laugher quietly broke out, as everyone looked towards the door. There was nothing more to say, so everyone entered.

"IAMASEXYMAN, show yoursel!", Squidward demanded. The room was quiet. It was another circular room like the one they battled Spongitas in, but there was no lava pit. Squidward's echo quickly broke as if it were nothing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed. "Oh come on," Spongebob bickered. "We've already stopped laughing about that joke from earlier!", he yelled. Sora stopped laughing and walked up to Spongebob. "Fool, don't you see?", he yelled. A shadowy tint covered Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You idiots. This entire time, you actually thought there was a legit misunderstanding? We WERE the dark beings you saw, this was all an elaborate set up by IAMASEXYMAN. We're scheduled to end you here and NOW!", Sora yelled. It wasn't Sora at all, it was AntiSora, the one who created Spongitas and nearly made Squidward turn to darkness. "No...", Squidward thought. He wasn't just enraged, but a little scared as he backed up against a wall with Spongebob. "Don't worry, our friends have already taken care of YOUR friends out there," AntiSora jeered. Spongebob, Squidward, and Goofy kept backing up. "AntiGoofy... what are you doing?", AntiSora asked. It wasn't actually AntiGoofy. "Gawrsh Sora, you are are scaring me right now," he said. AntiSora grumbled and looked over to AntiDonald. "We fucked up and forgot to switch the real Goofy with AntiGoofy, didn't we?", he asked. AntiDonald nodded. "Ha!", Squidward blurted out. It wasn't the actual Sora or Donald, just more impersonators. "Squidward!", cried a voice from above. Spongebob, Squidward, and Goofy looked up. The real Sora and Donald were tied up with AntiGoofy. "Well, this is embarassing," AntiSora said. Without a need for further conversation, the battle begun. Spongebob and Squidward took out their keyblades, and Goofy took out his shield. Spongebob and Squidward leaped for AntiSora, while Goofy locked weapons with AntiDonald. "You're just the dumb one. Get lost, we don't even need you in our team," AntiDonald yelled to Goofy. A small fire of fiery rage started building up inside Goofy. "Fake Donald or not, it doesn't matter. The words still feel the same," Goofy yelled, as he bashed his shield against AntiDonald's face. Donald and Sora watched from above. They wanted to support their friend, but they were unable to. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Squidward were in a heated battle with AntiSora. "So, you're the one who REALLY killed our friends?", Spongebob fiercly questioned AntiSora. "Oh yes, I was ordered to. I was gonna do it for fun either way, but gotta follow the great one's orders," he said. They kept going at it as they conversed. "Great one? What do you mean? IAMASEXYMAN?", Spongebob asked. "Who else? You know, he has more powers besides his Author Powers... he's more than what he seems, even for his own world!", AntiSora said. Spongebob and Squidward knew exactly what to do, and that was to trick AntiSora into revealing a crapton of info. "Author Powers?", Spongebob asked in confusion. "Every author has Author Powers. Well, at least ones chosen by an almighty force...", AntiSora started explaining. "And if you don't know jack about that, they're basically the powers he's given. He's only enabled to use them in writing for good entertainment in media, but he's bent the rules! Nothing can stop him now!", AntiSora said. So far, decent intel was coming from him. Spongebob and Squidward were ready to ask more, but then a keyblade fell from the sky and hit AntiSora in the head, and he passed out. Sora and Donald broke free from above and feel safely to the ground. "Right, now we just take out AntiDonald," Sora said. Spongebob and Squidward stood there in disbelief as they lost their current most valuable source of info in the blink of an eye. They didn't waste time though, the cornered AntiDonald with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "No!", Goofy yelled. Everyone backed up. "This. This is my battle, I need to prove I'm worth more than what I seem," he said. Donald was a little worried as he looked into Goofy's eyes. He could only seem determination. Serious, yet transitory determination. "A-alright, Goofy. But if anything happens we're fighting too," Sora said. Everyone backed up as Goofy and AntiDonald resumed combat. AntiDonald casted magic at Goofy, who reflected it with his shield. The powerful ball of fire was sent back to the caster, who was then cooked up in a painful burst of flames and died. "Ah-yuck," Goofy laughed, as he anticlimatically defeated his foe. "Goofy, that was great, but there's no time to waste! We gotta throw AntiSora into the lava and boil him up before he wakes up," Spongebob said. Squidward lifted AntiSora up over his shoulder. "What about AntiGoofy?", he asked. "It's okay, he can't escape up there. Donald and I got out with my keyblade," Sora said. And with that, the group moved on.

Everyone walked along further in the castle. Somewhere down the line, Squidward threw AntiSora into the lava and killed him, and everyone came across a huge open area in some room. There was a circular platform, with various other platforms in different shapes all around. There were staircases leading to each of them, with doors on the walls. Each platform was high up, and down below was only darkness. A fall would be fatile. There was one main route to take, the big staircase at the other end of the platform from the room entrance. The door at the end was much bigger than the other doors. "Hold on one last second...", a voice familiar to Sora, Donald, and Goofy spoke aloud. It was The Fourth Wall.

"So, we finally have you in the palm of our hands...", said The Fourth Wall. Sora stood up. "You! Just who are you and why are you working with IAMASEXYMAN?", Sora asked. The Fourth Wall removed his hood. There was nothing there. "You don't know anything about me... I'm not even a real being" it said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were a little struck back. "You're... you're a nobody!", Sora yelled. "Mmm", The Fourth Wall hummed. Spongebob and Squidward were confused, but they just went along with the situations. "Not just any typical nobody, I'm not even indigenous to your world, Sora," the being cryptically spoke aloud. "Then what ARE you?", Sora demanded to know. The Fourth Wall then unzipped his entire cloak and took it off. There was nothing there. "I'm more like an essence than a living being," a voice spoke aloud. Everyone looked around the room. There was nothing to be seen. "I'm the combined will of all the dead and abused characters in all of the fics of IAMASEXYMAN. Formed together under one persona, we shall obliterate you, and then IAMASEXYMAN will finally give us a rightful release from all this pain," the voice yelled. "Fourth Wall! At the very start you could have just gotten us for help rather than work for him!", Sora replied. It started raining in the room, and the voice was now crying. "It's not that simple. ...Fight me now. A fair, real fight. I win, I get what I want. You win, then kill me. End me, and put an end to my suffering," the mournful voice cried. 


	12. Chapter 12

Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy got into a battle stance. A weird burst of light exploded in the very center of the room, and exploded into various colorful pieces. All the bright fragments lowered to the floor of the center panel in the room, and formed a body. It was tall and slender, had very short brown hair, wore a fancy hat, a generic shirt with a dick on it, and jeans. "This is the form I shall take for battle," it said. "...Really?", Donald asked. The Fourth Wall scoffed at Donald. "My looks are actually quite deceiving, you duck," he said. As Donald leaped towards his foe, the battle begun. The Fourth Wall lifted up into the air and dodged Donald's assault, but Spongebob came in from behind and whacked The Fourth Wall with his keyblade, causing him to fall down against the ground. Squidward, Sora, and Goofy started bashing their tools against The Fourth Wall. He wasn't receiving any damage whatsoever. "Hahaha," he laughed. He continued taking the attacks as Spongebob and Donald ran over to assist the assault. "You can't deal damage against me with simplistic weapon bashing!", he cried, as he shot everyone away by casting a spherical shield around himself. Everyone was nearly sent flying off the circular platform of the room, but they got a grip before falling over the edges. "I can only be damaged with two things present in all IAMASEXY man works," The Fourth Wall said. "Bad writing?", Sora remarked. The Fourth Wall drew back a bit. "Ha, it is!", Donald called from across the room. The Fourth Wall reverted his frown back to a cocky smile. "Yeah, that's one, you need the othe-", he said as he got broke off. "Well, the world Squidward and Spongebob come from seems to have a lot of sexy times, and in OUR world, we had to save the day by having sexy times! Ah-yuck!", Goofy said. The Fourth Wall grabbed his face with his hands. "ERGH. No, no, no. This type of bad writing can't just end me here, I WON'T LET IT!", he screamed. And with that, everyone ran The Fourth Wall down, and started beating him down with their dicks, only to finally put an end to him. "NO!", The Fourth Wall screamed. "This battle was meant to be climatic! Meaningful! Epic! Long!", he kept crying. Everyone just kept hitting him down. The Fourth Wall was now crying harder than ever. "JUST END ME, I LONG FOR DEATH'S COLD EMBRACE," he screamed. Without a moment to waste, everyone followed his request, and put an end to him. "Thank-you, now IAMASEXYMAN can no longer use me as a pawn," he said with his dying breath.

A portal opened up as The Fourth Wall's body faded away. Yen Sid and the rest of the gang emerged from the portal. "We managed to open a path here with another power-generating orgy, Sora, we have urgent news," he said. "What's going on?", Sora asked. "The other fic characters were kidnapped by IAMASEXYMAN so he can use them to make his own power-generating orgy and use the power all for himself. We're in the final hour now, and time is extremely dire. Sora, take Spongebob, Squidward, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and The King with you. Go fight IAMASEXYMAN while the rest of us go free the fic characters. If we make it in time, we'll join the battle," Yen Sid explained. Sora nodded, and looked over to his companions and battle allies. "It's time to put an end to this. For the better of not just our worlds, but countless others! Including ones we haven't even seen before. Come on everyone, we have no option but to win!", he said. Everyone cheered. Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and The King walked up to the big door at the end of the giant staircase in the room. They waved goodbye to their friends, and entered.

The room was blank, white, and bare. "Welcome," greeted a familiar voice. Everyone looked forward to the other end of the room. It was IAMASEXYMAN, sitting in a chair. "Welcome. You may not know this place, but Squidward over there has once battled me here. Welcome to the real world once more, my creations. This is my home world, and right now we're in my mansion. I didn't know you would actually go through with my desires like so, but you really did," he said. Everyone couldn't process their thoughts all too well. "What do you mean you didn't think we'd make it here? You sound like you WANTED us to make it this far," Squidward said in a dour tone. IAMASEXYMAN laughed. "Oh, but I did. Why do you think the entire journey you had there felt so laid out? Like your goals were just handed to you?", he asked, as he sat in his mighty chair. He threw his leg over the other and rested his hand against his upright fist, with a smile. "But... why?", Spongebob asked. "Well, you see... as an author, I've been given powers. Not just any typical powers that any author can have. I'm special. I come from a line of special authors with powers, and there are very few of us. We may have powers, but we're limited on their use. For starters, we can only use them to alter and use them on or in the fictional worlds created by our own writing. I found a way around this. I used my powers for wrong, for my own desires. The other authors knew, but I took care of them. Bye-bye, into the pit of hell they go! But that probably doesn't matter to you, does it? I'll try and get to the point faster. Basically, I needed you all to open various portals across worlds to get you all here. I tested this idea way back in Chapter 20 of Squidward's Sexy Time, when I get Spongebob and Squidward to my own world. The connection between Squidward's world and mine managed to carry over some of my author powers into my own world, the REAL WORLD! So all this time I've managed to connect a majority of my fics and ultimately connect them to the real world, and with all of this power... I can do whatever I want! ANYTHING! I will control all worlds! THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!", IAMASEXYMAN announced. His entire plan was now revealed. Nobody could belive it. This entire time, all the good they had done was assisting IAMASEXYMAN. "But... but why would you do this?", Mickey asked. IAMASEXYMAN let out his usual burst of manicial laughter. "Because, WHY NOT?", he asked. Spongebob growled. "You sick fuck!", he screamed. Another laugh from IAMASEXYMAN. "Now then. I'll give you a chance to fight me rather than killing you off with my powers via writing. We all know the inevitable outcome, yes? Even with that in mind, I'm game for a fair fight. Iku Ze!", IAMASEXYMAN said. The godly author got up from his chair, and spread out his body as he stood up. He shined as golden armor flew in from nowhere and covered him up, while a sword formed in his hand. "I don't know. It seems like we really can't do anything here... any suggestions?", Riku asked. Nobody thought of anything. "Spongebob," Squidward said, as he looked into his friend's eyes. "Yes?", Spongebob asked. Squidward gave him a really gay hug. "This is it. The end of our time. All of the disaster is coming to an end," Squidward said. Squidward patted around Spongebob's back, and then down to his lower half. He felt an odd poking around Spongebob's ass. "Uh, do you have something in there?", Squidward asked. Spongebob suddenly remembered something. "Squidward! I think we may have a chance! Quick, everyone, reach into my ass and feel around! Long story, but I may have the Chaos Dildos in there!", Spongebob yelled. Everyone reached into Spongebob's larger hole and pulled out shiny dildos. "The Chaos Dildos! You really do have them! ...But how?", Squidward asked. Spongebob thought for a second. "Well, our world reset right? Does that mean Krabs reacquired them after the reset? And when I absorbed him to rebirth him, that they went inside of me?", Spongebob guessed. It didn't matter where they come from, they'd be helpful either way. "So, the plot devices I gave you and your world. Use them wisely," IAMASEXYMAN said. He bashed his sword agains the floor and there was a tremor. The Chaos Dildos flew out of everyone's hand, though Spongebob managed to hold onto one. The floor broke apart into debris, and the entire mansion was destoryed. They were in a dark ominous place. "The battle starts now," IAMASEXYMAN announced, as he floated around in the center. Everyone was standing around on floating platforms, and the Chaos Dildos were spread apart on the various platforms. Spongebob was badly wounded. "You guys! Go get the Chaos Dildos while I protect him!" Squidward yelled. Everyone split up. Donald got ahold of a nearby Chaos Dildo no problem, as did Goofy. IAMASEXYMAN grew to giant size. He kept trying to smash the platforms Riku was jumping to, but Riku was too fast for him, and before he could do anything, Riku got hold of a Chaos Dildo. IAMASEXYMAN was about to shift eyes to a new target, but then he heard Sora call "Got one!", from afar. Everyone hurried back to Spongebob with the Chaos Dildos. They had five out of seven of them. "Oh no!", Sora cried. Everyone focused their attention to the direction he was looking at. Mickey was platforms away, too far away to jump back to the group, though he was near a Chaos Dildo. IAMASEXYMAN was about to smash his fist down on Mickey, but he leaped over to the dildo. "Well fellas, I didn't wanna go out this way, but as long as my sacrifice means something-" he begin, as he jumped off the platform as far as he could, throwing the Chaos Dildo over to to group when he wasn't hurtling through air any longer. "King!", Donald and Goofy shouted. Mickey dropped into the bottomless darkness below the floating platforms. "Goodbye!", his voice echoed out. "We need just one more!", Squidward said. Riku saw it in the distance, and jumped a few platforms away from the group. "Hey, you! Come and get me!", he taunted IAMASEXYMAN, who slammed his fist down on Riku's platform. Riku jumped out of the way and then leaped onto IAMASEXYMAN's giant arm, and ran along it. "GET OFF OF ME!", he yelled, but Riku kept running over the the other arm. He jumped off and onto the platform and grabbed the Chaos Dildo. He gave a thumbs-up to Sora. "Riku, don't do it too! Find a way to get back here!", Sora cried, but before he could finish his plead, Riku leaped off the platform and threw the dildo over to everyone. "Like I said before, take care of her for m-", Riku said, getting cut off as he fell. "Riku! The King! We've lost them... but this time... they're gone for good," Sora said. "We'll mourn over them later. Here, Spongebob, take the Chaos Dil-" Donald begun. Squidward stopped him. "No, he's in no condition. I'LL USE THEM," Squidward yelled. Spongebob leaned up and tried reaching for them. "No, you can't escape the situation like you did last time! WE HAVE TO FIGHT!", Spongebob yelled. Squidward looked at him. "You're right... so this time, I will," he replied. Squidward rubbed the dildos intensely and they lit up brighter than ever, and he plucked them into his ass one by one. He started glowing, his tentactles grew sharper, and he changed color a bit. "Squidward!", IAMASEXYMAN yelled in anger. Squidward laughed at him. "Oh please, it's SEXY Squidward now. This is my new form, and with it, I shall defeat you for good! You devil!", Squidward screeched. He floated up into the air and bursted towards IAMASEXYMAN, and cut through his chest, zipping through his heart. IAMASEXYMAN screaemed in pain, but the scream only too took seconds to cut off. "That was a cheap shot," he said. Squidward smirked. "But your new form is not to last long," IAMASEXYMAN warned. And with that, Squidward was worried. "HNNNNNG," Spongebob yelled from afar. Everyone looked over. He was in labor again, though he and Squidward already revived all their friends. "Squidward, there's one more coming!", he yelled. Squidward was about to fly back over, but then Sora yelled. "Don't worry, we got him covered!", he yelled. Squidward nodded and went back to fighting IAMASEXYMAN. "You foolish recreant! You did all of this for power?! You should have known better. This entire time, you've been causing not only my world, but a plethora of others trouble - giving us unbearable pain and having us experiencing tragedy, not just to make money off of our pain, but tie it all together in an elaborate plot that would ultimately turn you into the ruler of the entire multiverse? You sick fiend! For the sake of all the worlds, and all my friends - no, not just them, but everyone out there, my enemies included, I shall finish you!", Squidward yelled. Squidward's dick grew to an amazing size, bigger than the biggest dick in the history of dicks, and then it hardened, as Squidward slammed it down against IAMASEXYMAN, and cut him in half. IAMASEXYMAN exploded, as blood and guts flew everywhere. "NO... IT CAN'T END THIS WAY...", he screamed in pain. "Looks like it's all over... FOR YOU!", Squidward taunted, as light broke off around him. Squidward returned to his original form and started plummeting down into the endless abyss below, and into the darkness. "NOOO!", everyone yelled. The entire room faded out in a bright white light.

Meanwhile, back out in the room before the door to IAMASEXYMAN's chamber, Yen Sid and the rest of the gang had managed to round up and save every single character from any IAMASEXYMAN fanfiction. All the characters stood in rows and presented themselves as Yen Sid explained the situation to newcomers not yet involved with IAMASEXYMAN's plot. "Beyond this door will potentially lie a battle of great valor. In it, some other fic characters are battling for the sake of our worlds. We must enter at once, but first take note not all of us will make it back. Some damage will be done, but seeing as how we all come from deranged worlds full of chaos, there's nothing to lose," Yen Sid explained. And with that out of the way, the entire army of characters marched onward, slowly nearing the door.

Back inside IAMASEXYMAN's room, everything had returned to normal. Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy sat there in the now empty room of IAMASEXYMAN's mansion. "We've... lost The King, Riku, and this time... Squidward," Sora sighed. Everyone shared a group hug, sans Spongebob, who was still trying to push another vessel out of one of his holes. "But... as long as everything's finally over, and all the fanfiction worlds are able to go back to their rightful order...", Sora begun. He looked down at Donald and Goofy, both showing clear signs of sadness. "Did it really have to come this far?", Goofy asked. Sora opened up his mouth to reply, but another voice spoke up in the distance. "Why yes, it DID," spoke a demonic voice. Everyone looked over. "Did you really think your foolish little friend could just kill me off oh so easily? HA! I'd just love to see that," joked the ominous voice that was obviously IAMASEXYMAN. "No... it doesn't make sense. How? How could you be alive?", Sora asked in shock. IAMASEXYMAN smiled and neared our four heroes, as the backed up. "That was only my first form," he said. Everyone was backed up against the wall, with Spongebob pulled against it with them. "Now, get ready," IAMASEXYMAN spoke up. He slowly started changing morphing into another form. It was a large buff monsterous version of himself. "Get ready. I've had enough of your resistance. This is your fate that I have set out for you as your very own creator, you sad, sad fic characters. THIS, THIS IS YOUR FINAL DEMISE!", IAMASEXYMAN screamed. His voice broke out across the large room, only to be interrupted by countless others. Tons and tons of characters from IAMASEXYMAN fics ran into the room and leaped at IAMASEXYMAN. The characters literally drowned their creator in attacks, covering him up. They did absolutely nothing. IAMASEXYMAN shook his body, and everyone fell off. "Sad, sad attempt," IAMASEXYMAN sighed. "I AM DONE WITH THIS!", he screamed, as he crushed his feet down against the characters. Multiple characters were dying instantaneously. IAMASEXYMAN kept killing of all the characters as pools of blood started to form all over the floor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched in horror was Spongebob kept forcing a body out of his hole in pain, and let out a giant scream. The trio all focused their attention on Spongebob, who was now pushing harder than ever. "HERE IT COMES!", he screamed, and out of nowhere, one of Spongebob's holes instantly shat out two bodies at great speed. "KAIRI!", Sora yelled, as he reached his hand out into the air. "And her grandmother, too!", Goofy added. Kari and her grandmother were sent flying out of Spongebob's body, and were heading straight to IAMASEXYMAN. Kairi and her grandma took out their keyblades, and formed a pose together, and shot through IAMASEXYMAN, and landed on the other side of the room, bouncing off of the wall, and back through IAMASEXYMAN. They did this various times, IAMASEXYMAN screaming after each, until there were holes all over him. "Now, it's time to FINISH this," Kairi's Grandmother said, as they bounced up onto the ceiling and plunged down towards the head of IAMASEXYMAN, zipping straight down. "Cut up again?", Kairi teased. IAMASEXYMAN split open, and both sides fell apart. "No... not again... THIS MAKES NO SENSE!", he screamed. IAMASEXYMAN slowly vaporized into the atmosphere. "Now, it's finally over," Kairi's Grandmother said through a sigh of relief. Sora ran over to Kairi and her grandma. "Where were you this whole time?", Sora asked as he hugged Kairi. "Long story. I've been inside Spongebob with my grandma. We've heard everything about what's going on. You see, we ended up in Mr. Krabs, so when Spongebob rebirthed him, we ended up inside him too. We stayed in longer since we knew we'd have to come out at a good time...", she explained. Everyone from Spongebob and Sora's worlds were still alive, as were Bruce the Shark, Ash, Brock, Sanic, Teils, Kitteh, Dudlee, Dipper, and Mabel. Everyone who died were just characters from fics that weren't included in this crossover. "So... what now?", Spongebob asked. An orb of light appeared in the center of the room. The King, Riku, and Squidward randomly exited from the orb. "The King!", Donald and Goofy yelled, as Sora called Riku's name and ran over, and Spongebob called Squidward's and ran over. "You're... you're all alive!", Spongebob yelled in a cheerful voice. Spongebob hugged Squidward and cried tears of joy. "Mickey," Yen Sid said as he approached the gang. "Yes Master Yen Sid?", he replied. "I think it's time we take all the other fics back home," Yen Sid said. Mickey nodded, and then Yen Sid and Mickey slowly guided everyone out of the room.

A few minutes passed, and the only people left were Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Well, I guess we'd better leave," Donald spoke aloud. Everyone stood quiet a little while. "Yeah, I guess we'd better," Sora finally replied. Everyone started walking towards to the open exit door on the other side of the room, but the door suddenly slammed shut. "Not so fast...", a loud deep voice spoke. Everyone got into their battle stance. "Dammit! Don't you get it? Why don't you just die?", Squidward yelled. "Silence," the voice spoke. Donald growled. "Why should we? We may be persistent enough to beat you down, but that's only because you're too stupid to quit!", he yelled. The voice sighed. "I am NOT IAMASEXYMAN," the voice yelled. A huge godly figure emerged from the sky. "...I am the creator of IAMASEXYMAN, IAMTHESEXIESTMAN," the god explained. "What? So you wanna kill us too?", Spongebob asked in fear. "No, no, no...", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN explained. "I just need to tell you all how deeply sorry I am. I am the creator of all the authors. They were made to write great novellas or legacies that would all go down as legendary stories throughout time. IAMASEXYMAN became corrupted, and abused his powers to bring stories into modern times and make money off of them. He broke one major rule, so the other authors were destined to take him down and destroy him, but he thought ahead and eliminated them all, one by one. He couldn't defeat me though, only trap me up until his demise, and his lovely companion, IAMASEXYLADY was wise enough to escape his wrath. I don't know where she is, but she's out there writing lighthearted grand stories out there, somewhere. Long story short, I must thank you all for taking that fiend down. His corruption was not his own fault, but he was too lost to cure. I couldn't do anything to fix him. Over time, was I was able to view his actions from my prison, I noticed his power abuse. I knew he was gonna attempt something, but the way he brought his powers into the real world by connecting his fics to them was unexpected. I'm sorry you're all dragged into this...", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN explained. The full story had now been revealed. "So... now that everything's done, you're gonna fix the damage and send us back to our own worlds, right?", Spongebob asked. IAMTHESEXIESTMAN gazed down at Squidward, Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "No," he said. Everyone gasped. "I am sorry. The fic worlds have been too connected with the real world. The only stable way to fix all the wrong is by taking out the entire fic multiverse. I would like to restore both worlds, but I have to take priorities for the real world. I hope you all understand...", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN said. Everyone started to tear up. Squidward wasn't though. He walked forward and stared straight into IAMTHESEXIESTMAN's eyes. "I. I understand. But you realize, we can't just give up our lives, right? We have to fight for them, and we very well will do that!", Squidward yelled. IAMTHESEXIESTMAN wasn't shocked. "I knew you would say something along the lines of that. It's a shame, really. I don't wanna make myself up to be the real bad guy behind all this, but I suppose I am, creating the beast who drew you all into this. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you realize, even if you do win the fight, without my existence, everything may fall apart? And this time, Squidward, it won't be a simple reset, likewise with what happened after you initially defeated IAMASEXYMAN before this caper, right? Everything may potentially cease to exist this time," he expalined. Squidward took a deep breath. "I realize that!", he stated, lifting his fist into the air. "Squidward!", Spongebob cried. Squidward looked over to him, seeing a deep sorrow in his eyes. "Squidward, it's never gonna be okay. We can't just keep fighting, we have to give in at some point...", Spongebob said under tears. Squidward shook his head. "No, Spongebob. Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end!", he yelled in a confident voice. Spongebob stopped crying, and wiped away his tears. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked up too, and they walked up to Squidward. "All for one, and one for all!", the five heroes agreed, as they placed their hands in a circle. Everyone turned towards IAMTHESEXIESTMAN. "So, this is the TRUE grand finale! So be it, let the battle commence!", he said.

Squidward exited his battle stance and leaped towards IAMTHESEXIESTMAN. The giant goad lifted his hand and flicked the squid, sending him flying. Squidward bashed against the wall and fell onto the ground, bleeding and nearly about to pass out. Spongebob didn't even bother to look over, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy took action against IAMTHESEXIESTMAN, ending with expected failure. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were crushed by the mighty hand of IAMTHESEXIESTMAN. Upon lifting the hand up, the trio was seen, bleeding in pain. "Spongebob, don't try! Just give in and save yourself the pain!", Squidward cried. Spongebob continued to ignore Squidward in the background, and looked up at IAMTHESEXIESTMAN. The god looked back down on him. "So, what will it be?", he asked. Spongebob knew he was referring to the choice of death by hand, or from being erased for existence. Without a word, Spongebob slowly walked towards IAMTHESEXIESTMAN, who sighed as he stepped forward. Spongebob clenched his hand as he felt sweat gradually advance down his body. "AHHHHHH!", Spongebob yelled, leaping into the air. He jumped up at his mighty foe, only to be grabbed and thrown back against the ground. The impact against the ground had severly wounded him. "We all saw this coming. Now, I guess it's finally time to end this...", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN said. He didn't want to do this, but it was something he had to do. Holding back tears, IAMTHESEXIESTMAN started focusing his energy. "No...", Squidward said under a painful breath. IAMTHESEXIESTMAN just kept going, as he watched all the innocent characters in pain beg for mercy. He kept charging and charging, and then an orb of energy began to develop in his hands. The procedure of erasure had begun, as everyone began to feel lightheaded and floaty. Nobody could even feel themselves breathing, they started losing their thoughts, ergo, memories, and the world started fading out for them. All of the confusion broke and everything went back to normal. Spongebob, Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked over to Squidward who had somehow struck down IAMTHESEXIESTMAN. "Squidward! HOW?", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN yelled in a raspy voice. Squidward looked down in shock. "I... I tried sending the attack back... what did I? Now, HOW did I...", he trailed off. IAMTHESEXIESTMAN had been struck down with his own bullet, and now he was slowly erasing from existence. "Fool. FOOL. You don't understand! Without me, the multiverse is done for in its current state! Everything is gonna collapse!", he yelled. The room started shaking. "Goddammit, we gotta get out of here!", Donald yelled. IAMTHESEXIESTMAN growled in anger. "Nobody can run anywhere now! This entire way of life is damned! Literally nobody can be spared now!", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN screamed. He was nearly done fading out, with only his head visible. Everyone ran circles around in the room in fear, as IAMTHESEXIESTMAN screamed in pain, and the entire multiverse shook, getting gradually intensified by the second. "Silence...", a mysterious voice spoke aloud. "Who?", IAMTHESEXIESTMAN asked. A great light filled the room and blinded everyone, and then fell back. The light ceased to shine as everything faded back to normal in the room.

"Silence," the voice spoke aloud again. Everyone was just fine now, but IAMTHESEXIESTMAN was gone. He was already erased. "Let me redeem myself. You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself become to villain. I don't mind playing the role of villain every once and a while, but what I did was far too much for me. So, now, watch me be the hero, and watch me atone for my stupid actions. I shall hope my dying action will make me your savior!", it yelled. The voice was IAMASEXYMAN's. "You! You're still alive? What about IAMTHESEXIESTMAN", Squidward asked. "He's... he's gone now. It's too late for him, and don't worry. I've been cleansed of my insanity. I will do no more wrongdoings, just use my power to help out. Look, I may only exist in spirit now and can't do much physically, but I can use my spiritual power to neutralize the insanity. Fic worlds could go back to their own state, unconnected to the real world, and everything can rightfully coexist. However... it will require all my power. I'll probably cease to exist after this...", IAMASEXYMAN said. Everyone was a little drawn back. "But... you're clean now! You deserve to live now! You can be some sort of hero without throwing yourself away...", Spongebob sighed. IAMASEXYMAN shed a tear. "It's not just one mistake that makes someone an idiot. but how he deals with it is what makes him a hero. Besides, I have no other options," IAMASEXYMAN stated. Spongebob didn't know what to say back. "We understand...", Sora sobbed. Everyone was in a sad tone after hearing that IAMASEXYMAN would have to be permanently rid of only after finally returning to his true self, but the fact they'd still live and get back to their lives still kept them in a happy mood. "But...", IAMASEXYMAN begun. "But what?", Goofy asked. IAMASEXYMAN exhaled a deep breath. "Due to extreme circumstances. You'll all lose your memories of this entire universe jumping event. I'm sorry, but you won't remember any of the new friends you've made, or my restoration. Spongebob, Squidward, you'll go back to the moment in time after my initial defeat. You'll be under the impression you just defeated me and you'll continue to live your eventful lives in Bikini Bottom as new adventures naturally unfold, rather than be determined by me. And Sora, Donald, and Goofy. You'll return back to Yen Sid's tower, right before The Fourth Wall set his ambush on you, though he will no longer be there...", IAMASEXYMAN explained. "What? No! ...But, if it's the only way," Spongebob cried. Everyone shared a final group hug before presenting themselves to IAMASEXYMAN. "Don't worry. The fic characters from other universes will remember EVERYTHING. They weren't as involved with this tragedy, so their memories are to be retained. Also, their worlds will be restored to a natural state before all the chaos in each fic went down. This time, everyone gets a happy ending. I promise," IAMASEXYMAN stated in a bold tone. A final tear strolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin. "Goodbye, my creations," he said. A burst of light exploded into the room. It absorbed everything. It continued to grow beyond the room. Outside, a little behind the door, Yen Sid and the rest of the characters got swallowed up in the light. Everything was absorbed. Everything was restored. 


End file.
